Life's Too Short
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: "Il se passe quelque chose, et quand c'est fini, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé." Les fondements s'écroulent, les ennemis et les menaces s'accumulent, mais deux héros écrasés parles gravats ont déjà rangé leur armure. Bientôt, ils seront partagés entre leur devoir envers leurs amis, et leurs démons, passés et présents, qui leur ont fait perdre leur statut de héros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney. **

**Rating : ****K+. Je pense rester dans les limites du supportable.**

**Pairing : ****Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Résumé****: Après l'implosion d'HYDRA, Steve Rogers remet en cause son existence en tant que Captain America. Tony Stark, depuis l'affaire de l'Iron Legion, refuse de se consacrer encore à la recherche, semblant plutôt s'intéresser au capitaine. Cependant, les Avengers ne peuvent se permettre de prendre une retraite, alors que tous leurs ennemis se tournent vers eux.**

**Note****:**** J'ai craqué. J'aurais voulu attendre d'avoir terminé entièrement de rédiger la fic pour commencer à la publier chapitre par chapitre mais vu que 70% du truc est déjà rédigé, je peux me permettre de commencer. Vu que tout est déjà écrit et sur fichier, je pense que le rythme de parution sera assez rapide. Enfin, bien sûr, tout dépendra de l'accueil réservé à cet écrit. Oui, les auteurs sont des monstres se nourrissant de reviews, tapis dans une tanière sombre où le seul éclairage est leur ordinateur.**

* * *

La première fois que Steve Rogers avait craint d'être abandonné –réellement abandonné-, remontait aux années trente. Un pique-nique avec ses parents, en pleine forêt. Ce jour-là, ses géniteurs lui avaient dit que s'il continuait à les ennuyer, ils le laisseraient ici, à la proie des loups. Steve n'y avait pas cru mais quand il était allé au petit coin et était revenu, ses parents n'étaient plus là. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, ils s'étaient contentés de l'attendre dans la voiture sans le prévenir pour le voir paniquer un peu, mais plus que simplement paniqué, le jeune Steve avait eu la peur de sa vie. Et étrangement, maintenant qu'il avait plus de 70 ans, cette peur de l'abandon le hantait toujours. Et était justifiée. Il s'était réveillé dans un monde totalement étranger au sien, beaucoup plus grand, plus complexe, plus connecté, plus rapide, plus étrange. Plus tout. Et le pire, là-dedans ? Eh bien, c'était que ce n'était pas lui qui avait été abandonné. Mais lui qui avait abandonné les autres. Son temps. Sa famille. Ses proches. Bucky. Peggy.

Le sac de frappe fit de nouveau un vol plané dans la pièce, rencontra le mur et finit au sol, éventré, répandant son sable sur le sol. Steve, en sueur, soupira. Décidément. Secouant la tête, il en ramassa un autre, l'accrocha, et se remit à l'ouvrage. Maudit sérum. Maudit sérum qui avait tout augmenté chez lui. Bien sûr, sa masse, sa force, son agilité, sa rapidité –on parlait de lui comme une incarnation de la perfection humaine. Mais aussi ses capacités cognitives, sa mémoire. Il n'oubliait rien il ne pouvait rien oublier. Un seul contact oculaire et ce qu'il voyait s'inscrivait dans sa mémoire. Raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait à se sortir toutes ces images de l'esprit. Ses sentiments aussi, se voyaient décuplés. Tout, sa colère, sa tristesse, ses joies, ses passions, tout était augmenté. Un nouveau sac à terre.

« Monsieur devrait peut-être se calmer maintenant, soupira une voix à l'accent anglais reconnaissable.

- Ça va aller, Jarvis, grogna Steve en ramassant un autre sac.

L'Intelligence Artificielle sembla opiner et ne l'interrompit plus. De toutes les manières, Steven n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec elle, et, si la réciproque pouvait être vraie, elle le serait. Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la tour A, les interruptions intempestives et inattendus de Jarvis lui rappelaient très désagréablement les ambiances oppressantes mises en scène par Georges Orwell dans 1984. _Jarvis vous regarde_, se disait-il en riant jaune.

La tour Stark était à présent devenue la tour A. Depuis la bataille de New-York, en fait. Au début, tout le monde avait ignoré cet état de fait. Mais suite aux événements récents, en particulier et surtout l'implosion du SHIELD gangréné par HYDRA, cet immense A qui crevait le ciel New-Yorkais était devenu un point de repère, et peut-être le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir en sécurité à présent. Lui, Natasha, Clint et Bruce. Thor, lui, hésitait toujours entre Asgard et Jane Porter.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que du jour au lendemain, tous les Vengeurs -excepté Thor bien sûr- étaient venus vivre dans cette tour tellement grande qu'elle pourrait certainement accueillir tous les habitants de la ville et avoir encore de la place.

Pepper –Virginia- Potts avait quitté Tony. Presque du jour au lendemain, manifestement. La seule à en avoir ri en apprenant la nouvelle avait été Natasha. Pour elle, il était évident depuis longtemps que cette pâle rouquine qui vouvoyait son propre fiancé ne ferait pas long feu. Si Natasja ne connaissait pas Pepper –et n'en avait aucune envie-, elle connaissait Tony. Elle savait que ça tournerait mal. Bien entendu, elle aurait aimé, enfin, voir son collègue heureux dans une relation stable mais Tony était Tony. Et même pour garder la personne qu'il aimait, il ne cesserait pas d'être Tony. C'était là tout le problème.

Steve avait légèrement appréhendé –il avait été le seul, d'ailleurs. Et encore, c'était un doux euphémisme. Il n'avait que peu -voire pas du tout- d'atomes crochus avec « l'homme de métal ». Natasha le connaissait depuis un certain temps, de même de Clint, et si Bruce Banner le connaissait moins, leurs connaissances partagées leur fournissaient toujours un sujet de conversation et ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. « Comme un portable du même fabriquant » avait dit Clint dans l'ascenseur, le jour de leur arrivé. Steve avait hoché la tête mais n'avait qu'à moitié compris, en réalité.

Lui et Tony n'avaient rien en commun. Steve avait ses décennies de retard sur le monde sur le dos mais s'en moquait éperdument et vivait étonnamment bien avec, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Tony, le prototype de l'homme en avance sur son temps. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette tour pour le comprendre après tout.

Certes, ils ne s'envoyaient plus autant de vacheries à la figure qu'avant la bataille de New-York Tony s'était rendu compte que Steve, dans sa combinaison moulante « ne servant pas à grand-chose », et malgré le fait qu'il désigne tout le monde comme un soldat, était un combattant et un homme de valeur. Et même si Tony était égocentrique, cynique et sans aucun sens de l'équipe, il avait un grand sens du sacrifice, caché derrière ces couches de vanité. Somme toute, ils avaient cernés les qualités de l'un et de l'autre dans l'urgence, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient non plus. Tony restait Tony et Steve restait Steve.

Cela avait été visible avec l'épisode des « chawarmas », que Tony tenait absolument à manger depuis la bataille de New-York. Ils s'y étaient tous rendu, juste avant que Loki ne soit rendu aux autorités de son monde originel. Rien n'avait été plus cocasse que de les voir tous rassemblés, en tenue de combat, dans ce restaurant encore à moitié détruit où les gérants retiraient les débris et les bouts de verre. Mais là n'était plus l'important. Parce que ce jour-là le petit chéri et l'enfant terrible de la nation avaient découvert qu'entre eux, il y avait véritablement un monde. Ils venaient du même pays, mais il y avait entre eux un écart bien plus large encore que leurs soixante-dix ans de différence. Si Tony pouvait dire que les autres Vengeurs -excepté Thor, encore, avec ses rideaux en guise d'habits- étaient plus que des collègues, des amis, Steve était relégué au rang de collègue, et uniquement. Même le soldat estimait que c'était mieux ainsi : ils étaient incapables de tenir une conversation.

Dans tous les cas, Steve pouvait reconnaitre que pour les accueillir, Tony n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Ça aurait été étonnant qu'il le fasse, de toutes les manières. Les cinq derniers étages de la tour A étaient donc les quartiers officiels des Avengers. Les _cinq_ plus hauts _étages_. Nom de Dieu. De fait, Steve avait le droit à des appartements personnels, et même une sorte de petit gymnase pour s'entraîner, puisqu'il passait son temps à faire ça. Pour évacuer, pour penser à autre chose. Pourtant, les mêmes pensées revenaient sans arrêt. HYDRA. HYDRA. Ils devaient terrasser ce réseau, mais quand on n'était que cinq, ça n'avait rien de simple. Les membres d'HYDRA étaient comme des fourmis dans un pré. On ne voyait pas le bout de l'extermination. Alors que le sac de frappe était de nouveau arraché à sa chaîne, Steve entendit derrière lui s'ouvrir les grandes portes de la salle d'entrainement.

- Quelle hargne, ricana une voix traînante et aussi reconnaissable que celle de Jarvis, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son propriétaire. J'ai pourtant demandé à Jarvis de vous dire de vous calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, morigéna Steve en accrochant un nouveau sac.

Derrière lui, Tony Stark, les mains dans les poches, ricana à sa manière. Bien qu'il soit près de deux heures du matin, il était toujours vêtu d'un costume de noir rehaussé d'une chemise blanche. Seule l'absence de cravate lui donnait un air désinvolte. A côté, Steve dans son survêtement couvert de sueur, devinait qu'il faisait tâche.

- Je suis encore chez moi Rogers, rétorqua Stark en fermant les yeux. Et j'avoue que le tapage que vous faites a tendance à m'importuner.

- J'ai dormi pendant… Commença Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Trop peu de temps, le coupa Tony en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute manière, baragouina le soldat dans sa barbe inexistante, espérant ne pas être entendu.

Le rire sardonique qui s'échappa des lèvres de Stark lui confirma que si, il avait bien été entendu. Steve retint un profond soupir de lassitude.

- Vous vivez trop avec les fantômes de votre passé Capitaine, souffla l'ingénieur. Vous les laissez vous envahir constamment. Détendez-vous et laissez de la place pour le présent.

Le présent, répéta Steve intérieurement. Tu parles. Le présent était certainement le pire présent qui soit. Même au temps fort du nazisme, Steve voyait toujours une lueur d'espoir. Mais dans ce présent-là, il se sentait prisonnier. Il n'arrivait pas à se projeter, à se sentir bien. Alors, effectivement, il laissait le passé l'engloutir tout entier, même s'il savait que ça ne le ramènerait pas en 45. Son front se posa sur le sac de frappe.

- Le passé n'as aucune importance pour vous ? Grogna-t-il à l'intention de Tony.

- Pas vraiment, ricana l'ingénieur.

- Vous ne pensez donc même pas à Pepper ? S'étonna Steve.

- Non. Passé.

Steve resta complètement hébété. Enfin, il osa se tourner vers Stark. Celui-ci était serein, au calme, comme toujours, avec toutefois ce sourire hautain qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux arrogants. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et finalement, retira les bandes de protection qu'il avait sur les mains.

- D'ailleurs, osa-t-il, pourquoi elle vous a quitté ?

Tony pinça les lèvres. Puis il pouffa, ce qui étonna encore Steve.

- Disons que je n'y arrivais plus.

Le soldat ne comprit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête avant de se détourner. Ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Anthony Stark était réellement le dernier de ses soucis.

- Eh soldat, faut sourire, pouffa l'ingénieur dans son dos. La vie est belle, et vous êtes le symbole de l'Amérique ! Le défenseur de la justice ! De quoi être fier !

Il savait que jeter des fleurs à Steve le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il savait que le faire ironiquement le faisait presque sortir de ses gonds. C'était d'ailleurs précisément ce que recherchait Stark. Faire perdre le contrôle à l'enfant parfait à la bannière étoilée. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire payer ses séances de sport à des heures intempestives alors que cette salle était juste au-dessus de ses appartements. Alors qu'il préparait déjà un petit panel de réponses pour faire encore plus monter la moutarde, Steve s'était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Si bien que sa réponse fut bien loin de celles auxquelles Stark s'attendait.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si glorieux à porter la bannière des Etats-Unis, soupira le soldat.

Stark haussa un sourcil circonspect. Cependant, son esprit de génie ne tarda pas à faire une association d'idées très rapide entre les découvertes récentes au sujet d'HYDRA et du SHIELD et le passé du Cap. Il ricana de nouveau, ce qui fit sursauter Steve, déjà à bout de nerfs.

- Ah, dit Tony. Choqué d'apprendre que les américains ont couvert des centaines de scientifique nazis pour accéder à leurs connaissances ?

- S'il n'y avait que ça, répondit Steve. L'histoire de l'Amérique à elle seule, depuis la venue des pionniers, est une aberration.

Depuis l'affaire HYDRA, il avait eu le temps de penser plus que de raison. Il avait pensé aux américains qui s'appropriaient le savoir des scientifiques allemands, alors qu'en façade, ils étaient ceux qui les combattaient, les protecteurs du monde libre. Et toute l'histoire de l'Amérique, le contraste entre la façade et l'arrière-boutique, tout avait semblé lui exploser à la figure, tant et si bien que même lui, en tant que « Captain America », semblait être une absurdité, un message de propagande sur pattes, un mensonge vivant.

- Bon, c'est vrai que les natifs ont morflé, remarqua Stark d'un ton désinvolte en se grattant la joue distraitement. Si ça vous embarrasse tant, couvrez votre costume moulant de sang de mouton ou de plumes et transformez votre bouclier en grand totem.

Steve soupira, et secoua de nouveau la tête. Il avait fini de remettre les sacs de frappe dans le coin de la salle d'entrainement qu'il leur avait réservé, aussi estimait-il pouvoir remonter et prendre une douche bien méritée.

- Je savais que vous parler était une mauvaise idée, cracha-t-il tout de même à l'intention de Tony devant qui il passa.

Natasha, elle, comprendrait sûrement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'était pas de la patrie la plus blanche du monde, après tout, et avait traversé des épreuves semblables aux siennes. Au fond, se demanda Steve en arrivant dans sa chambre, quelle patrie pouvait se vanter d'être complètement blanche ? Mais le soldat commençait à penser qu'il n'était pas assez hypocrite pour continuer de porter la bannière étoilée. Il avait voulu se battre avec ces couleurs, contre le nazisme, parce qu'elles incarnaient des valeurs qu'il voulait représenter. Mais plus il passait de temps dans ce « présent futur », plus il se rendait compte que ces valeurs étaient caduques. Il ne voulait plus être ce symbole.

Steve échoua dans sa chambre, complètement dépité. L'Amérique. Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit. L'Amérique. La façade. De fiers pionniers arrivant sur de nouvelles terres où ils ne seraient plus jamais persécutés. Des pauvres européens faisant fortune sur une terre promise, une terre de liberté, où même le plus pauvre pouvait devenir président. Une terre contre l'esclavage, pour les droits des hommes, défenseurs du monde libre, contre les nazis, les communistes, et les terroristes. L'arrière-boutique. Une terre sanglante, où nombre de peuples avaient été arrachés à leur liberté. Où un peuple qui ne serait plus persécuté s'amusait à persécuter les autres. Des européens colonisateurs, fracassant, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Un pays de propagande. Un pays qui tirait profit des guerres pour s'enrichir et s'ériger en sauveur du monde. Et qui en profitait pour mettre la main basse, en particulier militairement et économiquement, sur « le monde libre ».

Steve n'aimait pas se montrer aussi manichéen. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir été mené en bateau depuis le début pour être le porte-drapeau de valeurs fictives. D'avoir porté sur sa peau la bannière du mensonge. Même le SHIELD. « Des menteurs et des tueurs », comme avançait si bien Loki, même s'il était loin d'être en reste. Lui-même, Steve Rogers, alias Captain American, était un fruit du mensonge. Ce corps-là, ces capacités, ce n'était pas le vrai Steve. Le vrai Steve, Steven Rogers, était un garçon chétif, qui passait son temps à dessiner. Lui était aussi devenu une vitrine. Finalement, il décida de se coucher, préférant faire taire toutes ses pensées en demandant à Jarvis de mettre un peu de musique. Cet album que Sam lui avait conseillé était vraiment bon et laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Finalement, il trouva le sommeil au point du jour, à la dernière chanson.

* * *

- Je sais !

Steve faillit hurler et se redressa sur son lit, les yeux ronds, le cœur affolé, convaincu qu'on l'attaquait. Même si la pensée que quelqu'un puisse s'infiltrer dans la tour A était, en fin de compte, aussi impensable que la résurrection de Staline. Natasha déboula dans la chambre de Steve, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils. La Veuve Noire n'avait réellement que ça à faire… ?

- La boulangère du coin de la rue ! Clama Natasha.

Le soldat mit un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il finit cependant par se souvenir que la rousse lui cherchait toujours désespérément une petite amie. Rien, même HYDRA, ne pouvait l'arrêter là-dessus.

- Non, grogna Steve en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

Natasha soupira, et réitéra plusieurs fois ses propositions. La libraire, la sœur du fleuriste, la caissière à la superette, même le médecin. Mais à chaque fois, la réponse du soldat était négative. Dépitée, la Veuve Noire croisa les bras et fit la moue, prenant appui sur une jambe.

- Je vais finir par croire que les femmes ne t'intéressent pas, finit-elle par avouer, penaude.

Ce fut comme si Steve était électrocuté. Une nouvelle fois, il se redressa sur son séant en sursaut.

- Natasha ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux ronds et les joues rouges de gêne.

Ce soudain accès d'humeur ne fit pas ciller l'espionne, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Détends-toi Steve... Dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… Que je trouve de plus en plus logique.

En fait, c'était Clint et Banner qui avaient parié là-dessus dans une sorte d'accès de fou rire en voyant un Steve à bout de force fuir une Natasha déterminée à réciter tous les noms de femmes qu'ils pouvaient connaître tous les deux. Si au début, la russe s'était dit qu'ils déliraient, elle commençait sincèrement à donner du crédit à leur hypothèse. À moins qu'une autre femme n'intéresse réellement le super-soldat. Mais cette éventualité, elle n'y pensait pas vraiment. Il ne pensait qu'à Peggy. Sauf qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

- Mademoiselle Romanoff, monsieur Stark cherche ses bouteilles, intervint soudain Jarvis, toujours au bon moment.

- Ne lui dit rien, Jarvis, ordonna Natasha d'une voix ferme.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Steve fronça les sourcils, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, exactement comme cinq minutes auparavant, alors que Natasha soupirait de dépit.

Depuis que Pepper était parti, Tony souffrait de quelques problèmes d'alcoolisme. Les Vengeurs, fraîchement installés chez lui, avaient tentés de l'aider à s'en sortir mais le milliardaire n'était jamais loin d'une rechute. Alors, quand c'était le cas, Natasha, Clint, Steve ou Bruce s'arrangeait pour cacher les bouteilles. Et Jarvis était tenu au secret, bien évidemment.

- Vous êtes un traitre, Jarvis, remarqua sarcastiquement Steve en souriant, passant son bras derrière son oreiller.

- Je sers toujours les intérêts de M. Stark.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Pepper l'a quitté, avoua Natasha en haussant les épaules. Bien sûr que c'était prévisible, mais il devait y avoir une raison.

C'était bien le cadet des soucis de Steve. Lui, il voulait finir sa nuit. Même s'il était déjà midi. Quand il dormait, toutes ses sombres pensées s'en allaient voguer ailleurs, sur l'Océan Atlantique ou Pacifique, qu'importait. Ou plutôt, se couchaient sur l'oreiller voisin pour venir le harceler dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

- Il a dit qu'il n'y arrivait plus, se souvint cependant le super-soldat.

Natasha, qui ne s'attendait pas à son intervention, fronça les sourcils, lui demandant de continuer. Mais Steve garda le silence et haussa les épaules, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

- C'est tout ? Grogna la rousse.

- Oui, souffla le blond. Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir. Et que je ne veux pas savoir.

- Et vous Jarvis ? S'enquit Natasha en l'ignorant.

- M. Stark m'as interdit formellement de divulguer ces informations.

- Si tu désobéi, il en saura rien, fit remarquer la Veuve Noire avec un sourire taquin.

- Je préserve son secret comme je préserve celui des bouteilles mademoiselle. Les intérêts de M. Stark avant tout.

Avec cet accent anglais et cette répartie certaine, à la limite de l'humanité, Steve s'attendait presque à voir à côté de Natasha un majordome droit comme un suisse dans une redingote noire. Bien que l'IA mette parfois mal à l'aise « l'homme hors du temps », c'était celui avec que Steve parlait le plus. Bien qu'il soit l'« âme » damnée de Tony Stark.  
À ces mots, la Russe décida de battre en retraite. Steve ferma les yeux, et tenta de retrouver le sommeil. Mais celui-ci avait fui depuis bien longtemps, ayant certainement mieux à faire ailleurs. Captain America ne pouvait avoir le monopole de Morphée tout de même.

* * *

- Sur ta gauche !

- Steve, va crever !

Le soldat, qui passa en courant à côté de Sam, parti dans une sorte de fou-rire. Environ une heure plus tard, Captain America et le Faucon se désaltéraient sous un arbre, l'un essoufflé et à bout de force, l'autre reprenant tranquillement son souffle comme s'il n'avait fait qu'un petit sprint. Il était rare qu'ils se croisent aux mêmes heures au parc. D'ordinaire, ils courraient soit au lever, soit au coucher du soleil, pas en plein cœur de l'après-midi. Ils ne risquaient plus de se croiser avant un long moment : Sam allait rendre visite à sa tante dans le Connecticut. Et surtout, Steve avait beaucoup plus de travail. Sam n'avait pas voulu rejoindre les Vengeurs ; il était un électron libre. Steve lui, restait sur ses engagements. Mais le Faucon avait bien remarqué que le Capitaine mettait beaucoup de hargne dans sa tâche alors qu'il y avait certainement d'autres agents sur le coup. Parce que plus que les membres d'HYDRA, Steve cherchait avant tout Bucky. Son ami, son meilleur ami, qu'il avait cru avoir perdu pour de bon, comme tous les autres de son époque, et qui était presque revenu d'entre les morts. Quand le capitaine avait une piste, il ne la lâchait pas. Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver lui filait toujours entre les doigts, ce qui augmentait la colère et la frustration du super soldat. Sam et les Vengeurs, eux, étaient partis sur l'idée que Bucky était crevé quelque part.

- Je sais qu'il est vivant.

Steve était sûr de lui. Il avait passé 70 ans dans la glace après tout. Il était possible que Bucky soit plongé, quelque part, dans une torpeur similaire. À l'attendre.

- C'est un ennemi, Steve, tenta Sam.

- Un ennemi qui m'a sauvé la vie, le coupa le soldat. Alors que ceux qui étaient censé être nos alliés...

Étaient des traitres. Des infiltrés. Mais Steve préféra garder ces derniers mots pour lui. Sam comprendrait certainement où il voulait en venir.  
Ce jour-là, il n'était qu'à moitié conscient, mais il était sûr que c'était Bucky qui l'avait sauvé des eaux, avant de disparaître dans la nature. Pour lui seul savait quoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****: ****Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney.**

**Rating ****:****K+**

**Pairing ****: ****Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note ****: ****Quelque part, je pense que je suis gentille : quatre jours d'écart pour le chapitre. Quelque part, je suis cruelle : il est court. Mais qu'importe. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Steve donna un coup dans la chaise la plus proche et choisi de rompre les rangs, quittant la salle à manger en claquant la porte derrière lui et sans donner la moindre explication. Sa conversation avec Sam tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir. Un peu comme un bébé qui refusait de sortir du ventre. La comparaison valait ce qu'elle valait, mais c'était ce que Steve ressentait. Il devait trop pousser pour propulser cette conversation hors de sa tête, à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux. Bucky n'était pas un ennemi. Il l'avait sauvé. Et il vivait, quelque part.  
Bruce et Tony haussèrent les sourcils de concert et échangèrent un regard surpris, l'un tenant son journal, l'autre sa tasse de café. Bruce soupira. Steve aussi était sens dessus dessous ces derniers temps. Le docteur se sentit de rire jaune. C'était lui le monstre vert, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être le seul sain d'esprit dans la tour A. Ou tout du moins, le seul qui avait réussi à atteindre une certaine paix intérieure. Rogers allait de plus en plus mal, Stark sombrait, et Natasha et Clint étaient toujours les prisonniers de leur passé sulfureux.

Ces deux derniers étaient partis en missions au cours de la nuit, toujours sur la piste d'HYDRA. Mais pour l'instant, leurs données étaient trop faibles pour parler de résultats probants, raison pour laquelle le docteur continuait de travailler dans son bureau ou dans son laboratoire, pour les soutenir à distance, leur donner d'autres pistes, ou encore recueillir les informations qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'envoyer. Tony et Steve, eux, restaient là, à tourner en rond. Steve passait son temps enfermé à écouter de la musique ou à faire du sport, quant à Tony, eh bien, il ne travaillait plus. Omis Jarvis, il ne voulait plus le moindre contact avec la science, la robotique, la recherche d'avenir. Se débarrasser du réacteur était d'ailleurs la preuve physique de cette résolution. Pour Bruce, cela ne lui apportait rien de bon, car le sentiment d'insécurité de Tony était de plus en plus grandissant. Cela se voyait presque sur son visage, quand il sursautait presque sans raison, quand il était sur les nerfs, quand il regardait par la fenêtre au milieu d'une conversation, ou quand il s'enfermait dans ses appartements. Il ne se sentait bien que dans une armure, pourtant, il était écœuré par elle, et ne pouvait plus la voir. Ce paradoxe expliquait ses agissements les plus surprenants, étonnamment contrastés, parfois dans la même journée.

Après avoir fini sa tasse de café, Tony la déposa dans le lavabo, et quitta la salle à manger pour sa chambre. Au sommet de la tour A, les Vengeurs partageait cette même pièce où Tony avait défié Loki, un an auparavant. Ils s'y croisaient parfois, étant donné que c'était leur seule salle commune, et ils avaient coutume de prendre leurs repas ici. Mais il était rare qu'ils soient tous réunis au tour de la même table. Surtout en l'absence de Thor. Sans lui, les Vengeurs n'étaient pas vraiment au complet, même si Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce et Steve se retrouvaient autour de la même table.

Tony fila directement dans ses appartements. Le café n'avait eu aucun effet désirable : il ne se sentait pas plus requinqué qu'à son réveil forcé. Il avait soif. Mais on ne le laissait que prendre de l'eau, du café, du soda, du thé, enfin, tout ce qui ne contenait pas d'alcool somme toute, alors, il devait bien faire avec. Se sentant comme une chemise trop essorée, le Stark se laissa retomber sur son lit et se recouvrit des couvertures, jusqu'à être totalement à l'abri de la lumière. Pendant toute la journée, il oscilla entre un coma profond ou une légère torpeur, mais en aucun cas, il n'avait l'idée ou l'envie de sortir de son lit. Il restait là, à regarder par la fenêtre quand il ne dormait pas, ou le plafond, ou bien gardait les yeux fermés et attendait de se rendormir, ce qui ne tardait jamais. Jusqu'au soir, où ses batteries semblaient être totalement rechargées –même s'il avait une sainte horreur de cette métaphore. Et là, il entendait Steve s'entraîner et frapper sur ses sacs de frappe avec insistance. Au début, il s'en moquait. Mais maintenant, il avait trouvé un excellent bouc émissaire pour mettre ses insomnies sur le dos de quelqu'un.

- Jarvis, le Cap s'entraîne toujours ?

- Oui monsieur, confirma la voix anglaise. Dois-je lui dire d'arrêter ?

- Inutile, ricana Stark en rejetant les couvertures, il n'écoutera pas.

- Monsieur insinuerait-il qu'il peut se montrer plus persuasif que moi ?

- Et comment.

Alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, Tony arriva là où se trouvait il y avait quelques mois de ça le réacteur. Il se figea quelques instants, mais tâcha de ne pas avoir l'air troublé. Finalement, il finit de mettre sa chemise, enfila prestement un pantalon, et fila dans les couloirs.

Dans sa salle de sport, comme il s'y attendait, Steve Rogers s'entraînait avec acharnement. En le voyant, le capitaine fronça les sourcils, mais se concentra de nouveau sur ses haltères.

- Encore vous, grogna-t-il.

- Encore et toujours moi, persiffla Tony, les mains dans les poches, très décontracté. Et vous, increvable et invincible, vous êtes vraiment le symbole de l'Amérique !

- Arrêtez avec ça, s'énerva Steve.

- Un peu de détente, Cap', rit l'ingénieur. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être un symbole ?

Steve roula des yeux, mais finit par lâcher ses haltères. Tout en débouchant sa bouteille d'eau, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il ne s'occupait plus des haltères. Pas de sac de frappe, c'était trop monotone. Sauf si ce sac de frappe était un certain Tony Stark.

- Vous m'ignorez, se plaignit celui-ci, toujours ironiquement bien sûr, alors que je me confie à votre oreille attentive.

- Vous ne vous confiez pas, vous vous vantez, le corrigea Steve en décollant ses lèvres de la bouteille d'eau.

- Est-ce de ma faute si c'est vrai ?

Le capitaine haussa les épaules, et commença à se dire que finalement, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller courir. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se faire agresser dans un parc en pleine nuit après tout. Et au moins, il serait loin, bien loin de l'ingénieur.

- Si vous avez tant que ça besoin de vous confier, grogna le soldat, il doit bien avoir d'autres personnes.

- Bruce n'est pas si qualifié que je l'avais cru, soupira Stark. Et puis, je pense que vous, vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai fini par abandonner l'armure. Ce qu'il considère comme un privilège...

Était pour lui un fléau. Un symbole à brandir, des valeurs en lesquelles il ne croyait plus. C'était trop. Cependant, il préféra ne rien en dire. Au regard de Steve, il comprit que celui-ci l'avait tout de même compris. Sans qu'il s'épanche comme deux heures et demie comme il l'avait fait avec Banner. Banner qui s'était endormi. Ami indigne va.  
Steve soupira, ramenant Stark à la réalité.

- Vous au moins, vous pouvez l'abandonner. Moi, je ne peux pas.

Il n'était pas devenu ainsi par sa volonté propre. Ce n'était pas un travail acharné qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Non, c'était la science qui l'avait changé. Qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, ce héros de la nation, cet être humain parfait. Et ce sérum, il n'avait à aucun moment participé à sa fabrication. Il était un cobaye, il s'était contenté de se le faire injecter. Son esprit était bien loin des choses de laboratoire. C'était à peine s'il comprenait quand Tony et Bruce en parlaient.

- Vous ne leur devez rien, Rogers, lui dit Stark. Vous avez payé votre dette.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, se contentant de pouffer. Si c'était aussi simple. Il était une expérience. Un homme breveté. « Tout ce qui fait de vous un homme exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille ». Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en dépêtrer. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

- Soldat, intervint de nouveau Stark en claquant des doigts, coupant net le fil de ses pensées, vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées. DVD ? Avec pizza ! Le magicien d'Oz, vous qui l'aimez tant ! Et j'adore Chaplin !

Steve resta interdit quelques instants, et osa enfin tourner la tête vers l'ingénieur.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'étonna-t-il, hébété.

- Très sérieux, soldat.

Les deux sourcils de Steve se haussèrent et il regarda longuement le visage de l'ingénieur qui se moquait réellement et ouvertement de lui. Le soldat ne comprenait pas pourquoi le milliardaire tenait à tout prix à passer deux heures de son temps dans la même pièce que lui.

- On n'a rien à se dire, Stark, grogna-t-il. Rien en commun.

- Théoriquement, intervint Jarvis, vous avez un certain nombre de préférences culinaires partagées et des lectures communes.

- Et nous ne dormons pas, paracheva Stark, sûr de lui.

Après un silence tout aussi hébété que les autres, Steve soupira. Evidemment, si Big Jarvis les regardaient, il ne pouvait rien dire. Le soldat haussa les épaules, et finit par céder.

* * *

Au petit jour, le carton de pizza –vide-, était toujours ouvert sur la table basse, de même que les deux verres de cola, et le saladier rempli d'encore un tiers de pop-corn. Jarvis avait éteint la télévision et le lecteur DVD. Une pile de jaquettes –la saga de la Guerre des Etoiles- s'entassait à côté du saladier. La faible lumière du jour printanier new-yorkais entrait par les grandes baies vitrées du dernier étage, le baignant dans une lumière douce et pâle. La pièce était calme, plongée dans un silence de cathédrale, isolée du bruit de la ville qui ne dormait jamais, de par sa hauteur. Ce fut dans cette ambiance d'une banalité étonnante que Tony reprit conscience. L'ingénieur fit papillonner ses yeux, et fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant ce qu'il faisait là. Le brun fit la moue, regardant autour de lui sans pour autant décrocher de son coussin, relativement confortable.

- Jarvis, quelle heure est-il, baragouina-t-il.

- Onze heures trente monsieur.

- A quelle heure me suis-je endormi ?

- A trois heures quarante-huit très exactement monsieur.

Interpellé, Stark haussa les deux sourcils et sembla sortir immédiatement de sa torpeur. Huit heures. Il avait dormi huit heures. En pleine nuit. Cela faisait une paye qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit tranquille. L'ingénieur, après avoir baillé de nouveau, finit par se redresser –il était allongé sur le dos-. En fait, il n'avait pas la tête posée sur un coussin, mais sur l'abdomen de Steve Rogers, qui, toujours en position assise, avait les yeux fermés, un bras sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui, et un autre étendu sur l'appui-tête du canapé. Tony cligna des yeux par plusieurs fois.

- Jarvis, que fait le docteur Banner ?

- Le docteur a pris son petit déjeuner à huit heures tapantes et s'en est allé travailler dans son laboratoire sans vous déranger.

Tony hocha la tête. Le soldat, ainsi installé, semblait avoir juste fermé les yeux. Mais la bouche entrouverte et les muscles totalement détendus du visage étaient significatifs : le capitaine dormait d'un sommeil profond. Stark hésita. Il pouvait soit recouvrir le Cap d'une couverture et le laisser dormir –il était encore éveillé quand Tony avait sombré, peut-être était-il allé au bout de « L'Attaque des Clones »,- soit le réveiller. Et comme Tony restait Tony, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il claqua des doigts devant les yeux du soldat. Une, puis deux fois. Affligé face à ce manque de réaction, il retint un profond soupir. La seconde suivante, le Stark avait attrapé un verre de cola et l'avait jeté sur le visage de Steve. Celui-ci sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux, interloqué.

- Vous êtes cinglé ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son chandail taché de quelques gouttes marron et en sentant le liquide collant sur son visage.

- Le jury délibère toujours, ricana Tony.

- Qu'il se dépêche de rendre son verdict, dans ce cas ! Ragea Steve. Y a certainement un tas d'asile prêt à vous accueillir !

- Réjouissez-vous que je n'ai pas demandé à Jarvis de lancer quelques bruitages de bombardements.

Le capitaine ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard des plus indignes. Puis il se leva et s'essuya le visage sur son chandail, en baragouinant quelques jurons.

- En même temps, continua Tony, je comprends que vous ayez eu besoin de vous reposer. Ça doit pas être évident pour un type d'une autre époque de supporter un _space opéra._

- Je vous supporte, je suis vacciné.

- Le sarcasme ne vous va pas Captain.

Steve ricana à son tour, jeta une dernière œillade derrière lui, et quitta le dernier étage sans plus tergiverser, jetant toutefois un dernier regard à l'ingénieur.

* * *

Natasha n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle était paralysée. Pas par la peur, ni quelque autre chose de ce genre. Mais elle était beaucoup trop impressionnée pour tenter de bouger. Ou même, pour y penser. L'agent Romanoff avait vu bien des choses depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le SHIELD, beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dues ou voulu voir. Et ce, même bien avant de travailler pour l'organisation. Mais ce qu'elle voyait là était totalement différent. C'était indescriptible.  
Suspendue dans les poutres du plafond, la rousse regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court, deux individus enfermés dans des cages de verre. L'un d'entre eux fusait d'un bout à l'autre de la cage à une vitesse furieuse. Il allait si vite que Natasha, le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ne réussissait pas à le voir. Il paraissait complètement déboussolé, comme un lion en cage. Mais même un lion n'allait pas aussi vite.  
Dans la cage de verre d'à côté, une jeune fille. A genoux, elle semblait faire flotter devant elle des petits cubes de bois entourés d'une étrange fumée rouge. Son regard était totalement psychotique. Plus elle les regardait, et plus Natasha se sentait mal. Ils ressemblaient à des sortes de malades mentaux, ou à des fous furieux qui s'efforçaient, plus ou moins, de rester calmes. Leurs étranges facultés en plus. La main tremblante, Natasha appuya sur son oreillette après s'être laissé lestement retomber sur le sol.

- Clint, chuchota-t-elle. On s'en va. Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit une voix aussi basse que la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle, je ne sais pas… C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on…

Trop tard. La fille l'avait vue. Elle avait tourné lentement la tête vers elle, et, sans même cligner des yeux, lui avait adressé un grand sourire psychotique. Puis elle avait hurlé.

- Clint, sort, s'exclama Natasha en se ruant vers la porte de sortie. Barre-toi le plus vite possible !

Des gardes parurent au moment où elle allait tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Natasha cessa de courir pour passer à l'attaque. Elle prit son élan, attrapa une poutre pour envoyer son pied dans le menton d'un premier garde, sur lequel elle prit son élan pour se jeter sur un autre, puis un second. Elle attrapa la tête d'un autre garde pour le jeter au sol, en frappa un en plein milieu du visage, se servant de son corps en bouclier quand l'un d'entre eux se mit à tirer dans sa direction.

- Je ne pars pas sans toi, fit Clint de l'autre côté de l'oreillette.

- Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses pourtant !

* * *

Clint jura dans sa barbe. Il dégaina une flèche et tira sur un assaillant qui l'avait repéré, lui coupant le sifflet, et traversa le couloir avant même que quelqu'un n'ai pu l'apercevoir. Et si quelqu'un le voyait, la flèche qu'il se recevait entre les deux yeux l'empêchait de faire sonner une quelconque alerte. Œil-de-Faucon appuya une nouvelle fois sur son oreillette.

- Natasha, je suis à la sortie, énonça-t-il.

- Sors !

- Où est-ce que tu es ?! Je viens te chercher !

Une armada de garde filait dans sa direction. Une flèche explosive plus tard, ce problème était réglé, mais l'alarme se déclencha aussitôt. Clint sursauta.

- Natasha !

- Clint n…

Dans l'oreillette, Barton entendit que sa coéquipière avait le souffle coupé, puis quelques mots qui ressemblaient à de l'allemand. Il eut un grésillement léger, presque inaudible. Puis plus rien. Clint n'eut d'autre choix que se ruer vers la sortie, suivie par une quinzaine de gardes qui venaient vers lui en hurlant.

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, la review est le pain de votre humble serviteur qu'est l'auteur. Qu'elle soit positive ou négative –constructive dans ce dernier cas-, elle est acceptée, et cela prouve que vous avez lu, que vous avez apprécié, que vous avez déprécié, et les raisons qui font que. C'est aussi réconfortant et motivant pour l'auteur, lui donne envie de continuer.**

**Alors, si vous avez aimé, rit, ressentit quelque chose, même de l'ennui, faites le savoir :) **** A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayant eu le plaisir de me rendre à une exposition sur les super-héros dans un musée sur Paris, je me suis dit qu'un petit chapitre bonus –autrement dit, qui n'entre pas dans la trame de l'histoire, qui elle, est déjà finie-, fournirais d'une part plus de matière, et d'autre part serait un bon hommage à cette exposition fantastique. Si certains d'entre vous n'ont que ça à faire et/ou sont vraiment fans, allez-y, c'est exceptionnel ! Planches originales, illustrations, recherche de plans et de décor pour les films, concept art, et même des costumes issus des tournages des films (Oui). **

**Et puis il faut admettre que ça fait de moi un auteur généreux, parce que je suis allé à cette expo en pensant à vous, en me demandant si j'en ressortirais avec plus de matière. Et la réponse est oui ! Bon bonus !**

**Note**** : Certains d'entre vous auront sans doute remarqué que Tony est bien loin du Stark que nous connaissons. Je n'ai pas vu le film mais je le tiens de sources sûres, il se débarrasse bel et bien du réacteur et détruit toutes les armures à la fin du dernier volet d'Iron Man. Si l'on suit donc la continuité des films, comme j'essaie de le faire, le rebut de Tony pour la technologie est normal. Étrange, certes, mais normal.**

**Rappel**** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Marvel/Disney et de leurs créateurs respectifs. De même, certaines analyses, interprétations et citations présentées ici ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Elles peuvent être d'Ollivier Pourriol, Joann Sfar, Zep, Olivier Coipel ou Stan Lee, extraites d'un documentaire par ailleurs. Enfin, une des citations revient à Descartes. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Steve, les bras croisés, l'air toujours aussi anxieux et pensif, était debout au milieu de la salle où était entreposée son armure, éclairée par quelques lampes, et entourée de nombres d'armes perfectionnées dont il pouvait avoir besoin sur le front. Son casque, son mentonnier, l'armure avec la bannière étoilée, et le bouclier rond. Tout était là. Tout ce qui faisait Captain America était enfermé derrière cette vitrine. Séparé de cette armure par le verre, Steve se sentait aussi séparé de son devoir, séparé de ses hantises, de toutes les manipulations du SHIELD et d'HYDRA, séparé de la guerre.

Alors pourquoi n'allait-il pas mieux ? Il était révulsé en regardant cette armure, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'elle ne soit plus derrière cette vitre. A l'attendre. Le sérum était toujours en lui, c'était un fait auquel il devait s'habituer. Il ne pourrait plus s'en séparer. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le séparer de…  
L'esprit de Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fronça les sourcils et s'arracha presque immédiatement à la contemplation de l'armure. « Tout ce qui fait de vous un homme exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille ». Alors, peut-être qu'il pouvait y avoir une « bouteille » capable de produire l'effet inverse. De lui rendre à son état normal, naturel. Et de faire comme si ces années n'étaient pas passées.

Il pouffa. C'était surréaliste. Et au-dessus de lui. Même s'il redevenait le Steve Rogers des Beaux-Arts qui ne pourrait certainement pas entrer dans l'armée, jamais il ne pourrait réellement effacer tout ce qui s'était produit entre-temps.

Et puis, quelque part, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Il s'était porté volontaire, il voulait combattre. Il avait tout fait pour. Voilà où il en était maintenant. Dans un temps qui n'était pas le sien, à combattre des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque part, tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Ses malheurs étaient de son propre fait. Voilà pourquoi il n'allait pas mieux. Pourquoi il se sentait toujours responsable. Parce qu'il l'avait _voulu_.

La porte émit un sifflement derrière lui et coulissa lentement, faisant entrer le calice du soleil de l'après-midi dans la salle protégée qui ne voyait jamais que la lumière des petites lampes rondes dans le plafond. Le soldat prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

- Vous me pistez, Stark ?

Tony, étonné, haussa un sourcil, puis fit refermer la porte derrière lui par Jarvis. Il faillit demander comment le Cap avait deviné que c'était lui, mais à y réfléchir, ça tombait sous le sens. Ça ne pouvait être que lui : ces derniers temps, il était aux trousses du Capitaine. Natasha et Clint étaient absents et Banner avait réellement mieux à faire de ses journées. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je commence à prendre des habitudes.

Steve se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Son expression ne dévoilait rien de particulier. Puis il eut un sourire un coin, mais Stark ne réussit à savoir s'il était ironique ou sincère.

- Moi aussi, avoua le soldat.

Il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de l'ingénieur près de lui. Pis encore, il commençait à l'apprécier. La solitude était pesante, surtout lorsqu'on venait d'une autre époque.  
On l'avait sorti de la glace, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était prisonnier d'une autre glace : celle du temps. Et voilà que débarquaient les Vengeurs, venus de lieux et de temps différents, et qui l'acceptaient parmi eux, malgré cette glace. Ou plutôt, cette vitrine. Car c'était bel et bien une vitrine de verre trempé qu'il y avait entre eux. Steve était une exposition, quelque chose placé sous des lampes blanches, un musée vivant. On l'y avait sorti de force, juste le temps de la bataille de New-York. Et il y était revenu après l'implosion du SHIELD.  
Parce qu'il avait pensé que s'isoler lui ferait bien. Que rester détaché du monde serait mieux pour lui.

Et maintenant, Tony venait, de l'autre côté de cette vitre, curieux face à ce visiteur du passé. Et au lieu de la titiller, il attaquait réellement la vitre. Il voulait que Steve en sorte. Parce qu'il avait pensé, lui aussi, à tort, que la solitude serait un bienfait pour lui. Et il savait à quel point on se fourvoyait.

Patiemment, Rogers attendait, regardait Stark s'approcher de cette vitre, et la tâter. Bien sûr, Steve avait été récalcitrant. Agressif. Comme un lion qui ne supporte pas qu'on s'approche de sa cage. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, il en avait besoin. Et envie.

Tous deux se regardèrent un court instant, avant que Steve ne se tourne de nouveau vers l'armure. Tony s'avança jusqu'à arriver à son niveau, et regarda lui aussi le costume qui l'inspirait tant dans le sarcasme. Il risqua une œillade discrète vers le soldat, qui, manifestement, était toujours plongé dans ses pensées.  
Steve avait des expressions très sensibles. Il avait toujours l'air anxieux, touché ou pensif. Fragile. Il était indéniablement l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais son visage poupon et doux était révélateur d'une candeur et d'une certaine innocence.  
Le Stark se mouilla les lèvres. Vouloir briser la glace et s'en approcher était une chose. Le faire était une autre. Et surtout, il fallait trouver comment faire. L'ingénieur se saisit du seul marteau qu'il connaissait : le sarcasme.

- Vous savez à quoi me fait penser ce truc ? Persiffla-t-il en pointant le bouclier rond du doigt. À un plafonnier. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On pourrait le prendre et le suspendre dans la salle à manger, au dernier étage, sur l'ampoule ?

Bien sûr, c'était risqué. Le Cap n'aimait pas trop qu'on charrie son uniforme. L'uniforme avait toujours une certaine importance pour un soldat. Mais tout de même, en uniforme, il y avait plus discret. Avec toutes ces couleurs, pas étonnant que les nazis aient voulu le canarder en premier : il était aussi visible qu'un clown.

- Mais plutôt que se vexer, Steve se mordit la lèvre et pouffa, ce qui étonna doublement le Stark.

- Moi aussi je trouve ce costume ridicule, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Les deux sourcils de Stark se levèrent tandis que Rogers partait dans une sorte de fou rire désenchanté. Il y avait de quoi rire, selon lui. Quand on lui avait donné cet uniforme bariolé, il avait voulu le brûler. Il allait combattre les nazis, et non pas faire un défilé patriotique. Alors il l'avait caché sous l'uniforme réel d'un soldat, bien qu'il soit obligé de garder le bouclier. Et arrivé soixante-dix ans plus tard, on lui demandait de porter ce costume, de le garder, pour redonner espoir.

C'était là toute la différence entre l'uniforme d'un soldat et celui d'un héros. La main de Steve se posa sur la vitre, et il resta là, ailleurs, dans un autre temps, encore, pendant un court instant.

- L'armure, le costume, soupira-t-il. C'est lui qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Autant que nos capacités. C'est ce qui fait qu'on nous reconnaît partout où l'on passe, que l'on nous identifie. Sans lui, nous sommes des gens normaux. Sans identité.

Stark hocha la tête sur le côté en haussant les épaules.

- C'est le but, constata-t-il. Pour avoir l'espoir les gens se disent qu'ils peuvent être ce héros. Que n'importe qui peut voler dans une armure ou être un super humain. Et que le type qui se cache sous ce costume ou cette armure peut être n'importe qui. C'est ça qui est réconfortant. (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en claquant des doigts) Mais ils ne savent pas que celui qui porte l'armure doit justement… Assumer toute la symbolique qu'il porte. Le costume a cette fonction, mais il y a bien des choses qui se cachent à l'intérieur.

- Je ne sais pas si je me sens encore de taille à assumer ça, déclara le Capitaine en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Je serais même incapable de savoir ce que je représente.

Tony hocha la tête pensivement, puis finit par avouer presque par instinct :

- Une sorte de… perfection corporelle –et sans doute mentale. (Il déglutit en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Steve sur lui) Sans ambiguïté.

- C'est ambigu quand même, soupira le soldat.

L'ingénieur ricana dans son bouc. Steve secoua la tête. Quand il s'agissait de Stark, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ils semblaient jouer à un jeu, mais impossible de dire exactement à quoi. Tout ce que Steve savait, c'était qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Limites que Tony s'amusait à titiller aussi. Il semblait adorer approcher tout ce qui avait attrait aux limites.

Comme la vitrine. Il voulait sortir l'homme d'une autre époque de sa vitrine. Mais impossible de dire ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il y parvenait. Et rien ne lui disait qu'il en avait réellement le droit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, vous incarnez quelque chose qui se rapproche de l'idéal… Peut-être même au sens grec ou romain. Cette… hantise de l'harmonie des proportions. C'est de là que ça nous vient. L'alliage entre la force, le beau et le bon. Ce qui est bon est forcément beau et réciproquement.

- Cela fait un moment que je ne corresponds plus à cet alliage.

- En quoi ?

- Laissez-tombez.

Une réaction agressive. Encore. L'animal qui refuse que l'on s'approche de sa prison. Même pour l'en sortir.  
Il ne voulait pas en parler. Parce qu'en parler, ça rendrait tout cela réel. Ça le mettrait face à ses responsabilités. Face à la réalité. Il préférait continuer de la contempler, comme il contemplait son armure. Non, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus « beau et bon ». Il avait changé. Les temps avaient changés. Et lui aussi. En grande partie à cause de la guerre, bien sûr. Où il avait tant perdu, qu'il avait fini par s'endurcir. Peut-être même plus que les autres Vengeurs. A la mort de Coulson, il avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid qui, même à ses yeux, avait quelque chose de calculateur. Alors que Tony, lui, était réellement heurté. Toute sa sensibilité avait était ébranlé. Il avait presque craqué, sur le vaisseau du SHIELD. Là où Steve, qui se voulait défenseur de valeurs multiples, s'était contenté de dire qu'ils avaient « perdus un soldat ».

« Nous ne sommes _pas_ des soldats ! » Oui. Mais ça, Steve avait tendance à l'oublier. Et il espérait que garder son armure dans cette vitrine lui permettrait de ne pas l'oublier. Que sous le costume et l'armure, il y a avant tout des hommes. Il était à présent sûr que son cœur valait bien la glace qui l'avait conservé pendant soixante-dix ans.

- Messieurs, vous avez de la visite, annonça placidement la voix de Jarvis.

* * *

Ce qu'il fallait savoir avec Thor, c'était qu'il avait toujours un timing parfait. Les Vengeurs s'accordaient tous à le dire. Que ce soit pour son intervention avec Loki ou son retour à New-York, et même pour l'affaire de Londres, il était toujours là au bon moment. Comme tout bon héros. Il savait apparaître et disparaître au bon moment. En cette période de doute, son arrivée de nulle part ne pouvait que faire le plus grand bien aux autres. Étonnamment d'ailleurs, il semblait être revenu uniquement pour un échange de banalité. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il semblait être en train de faire avec Bruce, assis derrière le bar du dernier étage, face à la grande baie vitrée, une chope à la main. En voyant le soldat et l'ingénieur, il les salua joyeusement. Tony se plut à espérer que ce qui se trouvait dans la chope était de la bière –il avait de plus en plus soif-, mais ce n'était qu'un soda. Il soupira de dépit.

- Alors, votre astrophysicienne, finit-il par demander.

Cette simple question fit plisser le front de Thor, et le dieu nordique se renfrogna. Les trois autres devinèrent qu'il y a avait des tensions entre lui et la terrienne. En effet, Thor se devait, pour assumer sa tâche de futur souverain, de surveiller les neuf Royaumes. Ce qui ne plaisait que très moyennement à Jane Porter, qui avait trop souvent l'impression d'être mise à l'écart, comme une femme de soldat ou de marin.  
Steve déglutit, ne pouvant empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers Peggy. Qu'il avait laissé sur la touche.  
Tony à son tour, pensa à Virginia –Pepper. Il était loin le temps où les femmes n'étaient là que pour pondre. Elles avaient le droit à une intégrité mais les femmes d'hommes tels qu'eux étaient constamment fragilisées et mises à l'écart. Comme si sauver le monde était une affaire d'hommes. Et si elles en avaient assez de vivre ainsi, elles étaient dans leur bon droit.  
Tandis que Tony faisait la réflexion que Jane et Thor commençait à ressembler à Pepper et lui, Steve se demanda s'il aurait eu un avenir réel avec Peggy. Si jamais il avait survécu et que la guerre s'était arrêtée. Probablement. Peut-être pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne saurait jamais. Il devait oublier. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

D'un mouvement presque instinctif, la main puissante du Capitaine se referma sur l'épaule de Tony, qui fut coupé en plein exposé et débat sur la vie de couple avec le dieu du tonnerre.

- Laissez-le avec ça, souffla Steve, le regard fixé sur la table, et la voix blanche.

- J'aide un ami dans le besoin.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait besoin.

Tony n'osa pas réellement protester. Lui aussi n'avait pas réellement envie de s'enliser sur un tel sujet, finalement. Il soupira, et haussa les épaules en regardant Thor, un éternel soupir taquin sur les lèvres.  
Bruce remit ses lunettes sur son nez et demanda au dieu de la foudre s'il était venu pour une raison particulière. Thor le fixa, puis soupira, se décidant à leur avouer qu'il était préoccupé par autre chose que son couple. Mais alors que lui et le docteur discutaient, Tony remarqua que la main de Steve était toujours sur son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil, puis prit la main du capitaine pour la reposer sur la table. La main du soldat était roide, et le milliardaire remarqua que ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Le capitaine était tendu. Et bien que sa main fût sur la table, il refusa de lâcher celle de Stark. Celui-ci tiqua une nouvelle fois. Sa main restait accrochée à celle de Steve. Le soldat était plongé dans ses pensées, et il était en train de couler. Ignorant si son geste serait réconfortant, Tony caressa le dos de la main de son comparse du pouce.

- Clint et Natasha, continuait Thor. Ils sont en danger.

Comme électrocutés, les mains de Steve et Tony se lâchèrent et ils reportèrent toute leur attention sur le dieu blond. Celui-ci soupira, et leur expliqua :

- Heimdall est le gardien du Bifröst, le pont qui me permet de voyager entre les mondes.

- Ça doit être le type le mieux payé du coin, commenta Tony en se grattant le menton.

- Il n'est pas payé, rectifia Thor en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule.

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche et sembla prêt à entamer une manifestation tant il eut l'air faussement outragé. Steve et Bruce se raclèrent la gorge et l'ingénieur accepta de se taire. Thor reprit.

- Sa vision est telle qu'il peut surveiller chaque terrien à ma demande, continua le fils d'Odin.

- Vous ne le payez vraiment pas, s'insurgea cette fois réellement Tony. Il se tape la Reine, c'est pas possible !

- La Reine est ma mère, soupira Thor en croisant les mains. Et elle est morte.

Ce fut le signal d'alarme pour Tony qui, sous le regard réprobateur des trois autres Vengeurs, se tut pour de bon. Steve comme Bruce s'excusèrent pour l'ingénieur et le dieu nordique, qui commençait à être habitué à la manière particulière de Stark de s'exprimer, décida de passer outre :

- Quand je suis avec Jane, je lui demande de vous surveiller, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Et il m'a dit…que la mission de Clint et Natasha avait mal tournée. Les ennemis vers lesquels ils se sont dirigés ont le sceptre de Loki, et manifestement, en font le même usage.

Ce fut comme si un éclair s'abattait sur ses trois interlocuteurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié comment Erik Selvig et Clint Barton s'étaient transformés en simples marionnettes. Nerveusement, Tony se gratta la poitrine. Là où se trouvait le réacteur. Qui l'avait protégé de ce même sceptre. Il se sentit soudain terriblement vulnérable, tandis que Steve et Bruce craignaient pour la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire alors, s'exclama Banner en démarrant presque au quart de tour.

- Préparez-vous, lui répondit Thor, qui restait maître de lui-même. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à Asgard qui nous permettra de rivaliser avec les pouvoirs que l'ennemi a en sa possession.

- Il n'y a pas que le sceptre ? S'étonna le docteur.

Thor hocha négativement la tête, et se releva.

- J'en saurais plus une fois de retour sur Asgard. Même Heimdall ne parvenait à me dire de quoi il s'agissait, et je devais vous prévenir le plus vite possible.

Bruce hocha la tête, l'air grave et préoccupé. Il tentait de garder son calme mais manifestement devenait nerveux, et ses bras tremblaient. Puis, lui et Thor se tournèrent vers Steve et Tony. Ces deux derniers avaient écouté Thor presque sans ciller. Le dieu nordique les scruta derrière ses arcades sourcilières.

- Je peux compter sur vous ?

Steve comme Tony ne semblèrent savoir quoi répondre. Des deux, Steve était bien entendu celui qui était le plus mal à l'aise. Il haussa les épaules, incertain, et se mordit la lèvre. Un tel comportement, du point de vue de Thor, ne ressemblait pas du tout au Capitaine. Le soldat n'était pas une jeune fille en fleur, c'était, justement, un soldat, un guerrier, qui avait pris la tête de leur troupe presque naturellement. Et voilà qu'il bafouillait sans savoir quoi lui dire. Certainement parce qu'il savait que ça le mettrait en colère.  
Tony décida, bien entendu, de dire ce qui n'allait pas, et ce aussi brièvement que possible :

- Le Cap et moi, on est, disons, à la retraite.

Pour prouver ses dires, il tapota sa poitrine, là où se trouvait le réacteur Arc. Il n'y avait rien. Thor fronça les sourcils et Bruce, qui était déjà dans un état instable, se pinça le nez.

- Je vous demande pardon, grogna Thor en faisant un pas vers eux.

- On rend nos tabliers, insista Tony. On a fait notre boulot. Natasha et Clint ont choisi d'aller là où ils sont allés.

Thor était bouche bée. Littéralement. Il savait que Tony n'avait jamais été totalement partisan du projet initiatique des Vengeurs. Mais il y avait pris part, il faisait partie de l'équipe. Et le Capitaine. C'était leur capitaine, leur leader. Le dieu nordique serra les dents :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Ragea-t-il.

- Laissez-tomber, soupira Bruce, qui n'avait pas lâché son nez. Ils vont essayer de vous endormir avec des histoires de symboles trop lourds à porter. Mais j'ai compris votre vice. C'est de la lâcheté pure et simple.

A ces paroles, Steve baissa la tête, et Tony plissa les lèvres. Le regard de Thor sur eux était des plus réprobateurs. Bruce leur tourna le dos et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis il regarda le blond.

- Vous connaissez les Jeux Paralympiques ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, s'étonna Thor qui ne voyait pas réellement où il voulait en venir.

- C'est magnifique, lui dit Bruce. Des jeux sportifs pour ceux qui n'ont pas toute leurs capacités physiques. On peut voir des unijambistes courir, des paralysées concourir… Et vous savez ce qui rend tout ça possible ? La technologie. Elle va si loin que des paraplégiques ou des accidentés peuvent vivre normalement. Elle fait de gens normaux des sortes de héros. Si aujourd'hui, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de jambe entrait dans l'armure de Tony Stark, il pourrait devenir l'Iron Man !

Thor était légèrement perdu. Bruce se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, tournant autour de la table où ils étaient rassemblés. Steve n'osait pas le regarder et les yeux de Tony fixaient un point quelque part dans le vide. Le docteur réfléchit encore à ses mots, voulant être certain de se faire comprendre.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous faites pour ne pas réussir à capter, à apprécier… Tout ce dans quoi vous êtes fait. Vous êtes des héros ! Il y a un _dieu_ parmi nous. Vous êtes les _nouveaux_ dieux, l'héritage de quelque chose de la mythologie -Thor en est l'exemple le plus marquant- ! Les nouveaux Chevaliers ! Dans une période de doute comme la guerre, vous redonnez espoir ! Et malgré ça vous vous morfondez ! Vous buvez, vous refusez de dormir, et vous restez là à déprimer !

Si Thor commençait seulement à comprendre ce que Banner voulait dire, Rogers et Stark avaient depuis longtemps fait le lien. Par ailleurs, la tirade du docteur leur rappelait leur débat, coupé par l'arrivé de l'asgardien, quelques instants plus tôt. Pour que Bruce aborde un tel sujet, il fallait croire qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'en parler pendant longtemps. Mais il ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Ils n'avaient pas vu que Bruce était à bout. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ceux qui avaient toutes leurs chances et qui passaient leur temps sous leur couvertures, roulés en boule. Bruce se sentit comme Eddie, dans « Ça ». Dégainant la seule arme qu'il pouvait avoir –un inhalateur, un misérable inhalateur-, et s'en servir contre un monstre. « Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! J'en fais de la chair à pâté et _c'est moi qui aie un bras cassé_ ! »

Oui, il se sentait comme ça. Avec ces deux-là, il était le seul à se battre, alors qu'il était celui qui s'éloignait le plus de l'idéal du héros. Celui qui ne portait aucun symbole, celui qui ne représentait rien. Et c'était lui le plus préoccupé de tous. Thor haussa un sourcil, attendant une réplique. Qui vint de Tony, comme tous pouvaient s'y attendre.

- Parle-nous de toi, un peu, dans ce cas. Si tu sais ce que nous sommes, l'héritage de la mythologie, de la chevalerie ou qu'importe, tu dois savoir qui tu es, non ?

- Moi, je suis l'héritage du monstre, persiffla Banner. J'ai l'image du démon, je suis le Docteur Jeckyll. C'est pour ça que c'est incroyable que ce soit moi qui fasse la morale à des hommes comme vous !

Sa main s'abattit sur la table face à eux. Encore une fois, le silence tomba dans le dernier étage de la tour A. Un profond soupir plus tard, Steve se levait et prenait la parole, décidé à jouer carte sur table.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, docteur, plaqua-t-il. Vous êtes votre propre patron. Votre propre médecin. Personne ne s'est servi de vous. Personne ne vous a manipulé, vous n'avez jamais été que sous vos propres ordres ! Vous avez beau vous décrire comme un monstre, vous êtes libre !

- Vous l'êtes aussi ! S'énerva Banner. Vous avez été programmé pour être un super soldat et répandre la bannière, il est vrai. Mais vous vous en êtes servis pour faire le bien. Pas parce que c'était que vous deviez faire, mais parce que vous estimiez que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Alors bougez-vous.

- Même si nous prétendons que nous sommes les bons, se défendit le Capitaine, rien n'indique que nous ne sommes pas, nous aussi, dangereux. Pour nous et pour les autres. Vous devriez être bien placé pour le sav...

- Non, le coupa Banner, parce que je prends sur moi. « Si je ne peux changer le monde, je puis au moins changer mes désirs ». Je sais que mon humeur influe sur le monde extérieur alors, je dois canaliser mon humeur, et m'en servir pour ce que j'estime bon. Sauver Natasha en fait partie.

- Natasha et Clint, s'étonna Thor en haussant un sourcil.

Un tantinet gêné, Bruce hocha la tête, et regarda Steve d'un air rébarbatif qui fit ciller le capitaine. Celui-ci déglutit, alors que Tony hochait la tête en disant :

- Vous avez fait un stage chez des moines bouddhistes ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de rire, Stark, le coupa Steve. Excusez-moi, Docteur. Vous êtes celui que l'on considère comme un monstre –vous vous considérez vous-même comme tel. Vous n'êtes pas un dieu, vous n'êtes pas un héros, il est vrai. Mais vous valez mieux que nous tous. Et c'est là que je veux en venir. Un héros n'est pas forcément bon. Nous en sommes la preuve.

- Vous n'êtes pas bon parce que vous ne vous en donnez pas les moyens, siffla Bruce en détournant le regard.

Steve comprit que la discussion était close. La déception dans la voix du docteur était si perceptible qu'elle en était devenue palpable. Le capitaine regarda ses pieds, et quitta le dernier étage de la tour. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

* * *

Thor secoua la tête. Encore une fois, il avait été déçu par les humains. Pis encore : par des amis. Des gens en qui il avait placé une certaine confiance malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait en dire. Et il était de nouveau désappointé par leur bassesse, leur psychologie, et leurs agissements. A son tour, il quitta la tour A.

Il ne restait, au dernier étage, plus que Bruce et Tony. Banner était appuyé sur la baie vitrée, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Puis il secoua la tête et pouffa. Tony soupira, et dit, au milieu du silence :

- Tout ça, ce sont…

_- Des notions d'un autre temps_, répéta Bruce du ton blasé de celui qui a trop dit ou entendu la même phrase. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour les actualiser. Les rendre intemporelles. Tout ce qui est hors du temps, c'est HYDRA. Et c'est tout ce que vous fuyez.

Vaincu, honteux et confus, Tony hocha la tête s'inclina légèrement, et prit la fuite à son tour, dans l'ascenseur. Une fois que les lourdes portes se furent refermées sur lui, il se gratta la joue :

- Jarvis, le cap ?

Dans ses appartements, lui répondit celui qu'il considérait presque comme un majordome. Il se change, il va certainement aller courir.

- Alors empêche-le de sortir, ordonna Tony.

- Bien monsieur.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage du Capitaine, ce fut Tony qui courut presque dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la chambre du soldat. Celui-ci enfilait un pull à capuche. En d'autres circonstances, Tony aurait ri : ces survêtements donnaient à Steve un air d'éternel adolescent, le tout ajouté à son air si enfantin et poupon. Même si sa coiffure des années quarante avait tendance à un peu dérégler le tout. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. L'expression de Steve quand il entra le conforta dans cet idée. Il avait l'air affligé, profondément triste. Meurtri. Et ses yeux étaient rouges. En voyant Stark, il lui jeta à peine un regard.

- Je me sens encore plus honteux qu'à la mort de Coulson, souffla-t-il.

Il déglutit et essuya ses yeux avec le dos de la main. Il passa encore dans sa table de chevet, y rangeant son carnet à dessin –Steve ne sortait jamais sans que sa chambre soit impeccable. Tony se tapa dans la main, comme pour récupérer un peu de la contenance qu'il avait perdu à vau-l'eau depuis l'arrivée de Thor. Ou tout du moins, depuis le début du discours de Banner.

- Le docteur a quand même réussi à garder son sang-froid, constata-t-il.

Les deux sourcils de Steve tressautèrent. En plus d'être un génie, Bruce était bon, calme, compréhensif jusqu'aux limites du possible. L'alliage entre la force, le beau et le bon.  
Et s'il ne comprenait plus, c'était qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.  
Steve voulait partir. Courir le plus longtemps possible, oublier tout ça, oublier tout, juste un instant, juste courir, courir, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il venait de finir de ranger et était prêt à s'en aller.

- Rogers, s'il-vous-plaît, dit Stark. Ne sortez pas.

- J'en ai besoin, souffla Steve, la voix enrouée.

Traversant la chambre à grandes enjambées, il passa presque avec indifférence devant Tony. Celui-ci prenant une grande inspiration, le retint par la capuche. Steve allait s'énerver mais au moment où il faisait volte-face, il se rendit compte que Tony était dans le même état que lui. Les yeux rouges, le visage désemparé, les mains tremblantes. Il se détendit presque instantanément. Tous les deux, au fond, étaient semblables. Ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils _devaient_ faire. Et ce en quoi ils devaient croire. Puisqu'ils ne croyaient plus en eux.

- Cap, s'il vous plait, murmura Tony. Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul… Pas encore.

Le capitaine se sentit défaillir. Il détestait voir Stark dans cet état.

- Je commence vraiment à prendre des habitudes... Abdiqua Tony.

Le visage de Steve s'éclaira, juste une fraction de seconde. Puis respira un grand coup.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Au moment où les bras de Steve se refermaient autour des épaules de Tony et qu'il enfouissant son visage dans son cou comme pour se cacher à la face du monde, il se dit, presque avec légèreté, que puisqu'ils ne croyaient plus en eux-mêmes, ils pouvaient commencer par croire, l'un en l'autre.

Peut-être que les choses iraient mieux après ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ****: ****Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney.**

**Rating ****: ****K+. **

**Pairing ****: ****Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note ****:**** Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je réalise que cette fic va très vite. Vous vous en rendrez compte dans ce chapitre. Ça m'arrange personnellement, bien sûr, étant donné que je voulais quelque chose de court à finir rapidement. Mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Jarvis, réponds ! Insista Tony, les poings serrés.

- Je sers les intérêts de monsieur avant tout, rétorqua placidement Jarvis. Et le docteur Banner, les agents Barton et Romanoff et le capitaine Rogers m'ont…

- Ça va, ça va ! Le coupa l'ingénieur purement et simplement excédé.

Remonté, Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermèrent sur lui, il se mit à ruminer, les deux mains dans les poches et la mâchoire serrée. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Vraiment. D'oublier un peu. Tout, du début à la fin. De son passé de vendeur d'armes, de l'armure, de la bataille contre les Chitauris, de la guerre. Pepper. Le réacteur Arc. Les nouvelles apportées par Thor. La bassesse de son propre comportement. Steve. Il avait réellement besoin de souffler. Depuis que le réacteur n'était plus dans son corps, il se sentait… creux. Vide. Comme un vase de porcelaine de Chine. Alors que théoriquement, ses jours étaient sauvés : aucun bout de métal ne tentait de se frayer un chemin vers son cœur. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni et aussi fragile de toute sa vie.

Tony aussi voulait oublier. Se repentir de ce qu'il avait été. Et de ce qu'il était toujours les évènements récents prouvaient qu'au fond, il n'avait pas changé. Oublier tout ça. Mais il avait besoin de temps, de repos. Et surtout pas que ses abrutis de collègues viennent tout saccager.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le laboratoire où Bruce passait le plus clair de son temps depuis que Thor était reparti pour les étoiles. Celui-ci, ses lunettes, prenait des notes sur un tableau tandis que tout un tas d'écran affichaient des statistiques devant lui. Bien qu'il ait clairement entendu l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, il décida de faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Il avait mieux à faire que de supporter des alcooliques en passe d'être sevrés.

- Bruce ! Vous avez corrompu mon ordinateur !

A peine surpris, le docteur leva les yeux vers l'ingénieur furieux qui se dirigeait vers lui aussi vite qu'une tête nucléaire. Son visage resta de marbre.

- A vrai dire monsieur, intervint une nouvelle fois Jarvis, les autres ne m'ont pas corrompus, j'ai accepté de les aider…

- Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse corrompre une intelligence artificielle, ajouta Bruce le plus froidement du monde alors que Tony s'arrêtait à son niveau. Tiens, jette un œil.

Tony eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul et prit une sorte de grande inspiration. Il leva la main, claqua des doigts, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à ses mots.

- Quand allez-vous comprendre que j'ai horreur que l'on me tende des choses…

- C'est à propos du Tesseract, insista Bruce. Tu as mis ma patiente à rude épreuve, ne me cherche pas s'il-te-plaît.

Le tout dit d'un ton aussi posé que s'il annonçait l'heure. Tony, surpris par cette réparti, le regarda, et ses sourcils s'approchèrent de nouveau, au point de creuser une ride sur son front. Finalement, il tendit la main et prit le dossier, avant de le feuilleter rapidement, tout en disant :

- Qu'a donc le fameux cube cosmique ? Il n'était pas de retour en Terre du Milieu… ?

- Théoriquement, si, soupira Bruce en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, mais… Mais il reste un rayonnement de même fréquence, quelque part dans le sud du pays.

- C'est vrai que si le Rubik's Cube de l'espace a été rendu à leurs proprio, ça n'as pas été le cas pour le bâton de Loki, se souvint Tony, l'air de plus en plus sceptique. Et Thor nous as dit que…

- Je pense que c'est ça, approuva Banner en le coupant et en détournant le regard pour nettoyer ses lunettes sur sa chemise. J'avoue que l'idée d'un être à la vision supersonique me laissait dubitatif, alors j'ai tenu à le vérifier de moi-même. Et c'est bien à cet endroit que sont allés Clint et Natasha, à la recherche des agents d'HYDRA.

Tony soupira. Bruce avait les yeux rivés sur lui. En une seconde, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, le sonda du regard, et les retira aussitôt. L'examen n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde mais Stark avait l'impression d'être passée sous une machine à rayons X. Après avoir encore hésité, il lui rendit le dossier, laissant ses mains retourner à ses poches.

- Désolé Bruce, soupira-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas que dire de plus. Il avait déjà tout dit, et il refusait de se répéter. Ça l'énerverait autant que Bruce, c'était sûr. Mais c'était ainsi.  
Iron Man était derrière lui. Toute cette époque était révolue. Il voulait bien accueillir ses collègues dans cette tour trop grande, les laisser jouer au chat et à la souris avec HYDRA, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas en faire part. Ses uniques préoccupations se tournaient vers l'énergie verte auto-générée. Et encore, quand il en trouvait la force. Plus d'affaires de guerre, plus d'affaire d'espionnage. Bruce secoua la tête. Il eut le rire désenchanté de celui qui s'attendait à cette réponse. Stark plissa les lèvres.

- C'est ça, soupira le docteur Banner. C'est pour ça que nous vivons tous dans cette tour.

- Question de sécurité, argua Tony simplement.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi Pepper était partie.

Puisqu'il refusait de se lancer dans un nouveau débat existentiel avec son ami scientifique, il pouvait au moins tenter de faire dévier la conversation. Tony haussa les épaules, et rendit le dossier à Banner en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il se détourna.

- Tu n'arrivais plus à quoi ? Insista pourtant Bruce en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Cette fois, Stark se figea. Il fit volte-face, coi. Il y avait très peu de moment où le génie Anthony Stark pouvait dire qu'il s'était retrouvé bouche bée, complètement désarçonne. Pourtant, c'était le cas cette fois-ci. Réellement. Cette fois, Bruce le regardait avec cet air de celui qui sait quelque chose. Tony soupira, et se mit à hésiter, à nouveau. Omis lui et Jarvis, personne ne se trouvait ici. Et puis, Bruce était un confident. Ce n'était pas le meilleur psy du monde mais au moins, c'était une oreille attentive. Et puisqu'il ne l'embêtait plus avec HYDRA et le bâton du destin, il pouvait au moins faire l'effort.

- Je me suis levé, un matin, comme ça... Expliqua Tony avec quelques gestes, une main dans la poche. Et je me suis rendu compte que Pepper ne me faisait rien.

- Quoi ?

Banner haussa un sourcil, signifiant à son ami qu'il avait intérêt à trouver mieux que ça pour l'endormir. Tony plissa de nouveau les lèvres et se mit à frapper son poing gauche dans la paume de sa main droite. Trouver les mots allait être une tâche plus ardue qu'il ne le pensait.

- Je n'éprouvais plus rien pour Pepper, développa Stark en retenant un soupir. Aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement.

Le second sourcil de Bruce se haussa au cours de la confidence, et il posa le dossier sur la table la plus proche en même temps que ses lunettes.

- Moi qui pensais que le fait de savoir que tu étais capable de ressentir des choses était rassurant, ricana-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Ça suffit, le rabroua Tony, penaud.

- Et pourquoi ? S'enquit cependant le docteur en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes avec sa chemise une nouvelle fois, comme pour faire descendre sa nervosité.

Encore une fois, Tony ne sut que répondre. Il resta là, à regarder autour de lui, mais quand Bruce remit ses lunettes sur son nez, encore une fois, comme un bon médecin, il finit par avouer :

- Le problème ne venait pas de Pepper. Mais... Des femmes en général.

Ce fut au tour de Bruce de rester coi. Les bras croisés, interloqué, il baissa la tête, regardant Tony par-dessus ses verres. Puis il plissa les yeux. Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir une seconde plus tard, il secoua la tête.

- Je ne te crois pas, finit-il par répondre. Un homme de ton âge ne peut pas se réveiller un jour avec une nouvelle identité sexuelle.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux, fit mine de s'insurger Tony en posant sa main là où devrait se trouver le réacteur comme un mauvais acteur qui voulait jouer la tragédie.

- Tu n'en sais rien, insista pourtant Banner, les bras toujours croisés.

- Oh crois-moi. Si, je sais.

* * *

Clint se laissa retomber contre un tronc d'arbre, une main sur la jambe, à bout de souffle, le corps brûlant, et la tête lourde. Je dois me faire un garrot, se dit-il bien que ses pensées peinent à s'aligner, sinon, je vais me vider de mon sang. L'argent Barton, les mains moites et tremblantes, déchira un bout de son pantalon, et le noua mollement au niveau de son mollet blessé, haletant. Les images défilaient dans sa tête. Les soldats qui couraient vers lui, Natasha qui ne répondait plus. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents en même temps que le tissu autour de sa jambe. Le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur, il fut pris de nausée. L'odeur de son sang le saisit à la gorge. Il risqua un regard vers le bâtiment désaffecté qui cachait le bunker dans lequel lui et Natasha s'étaient risqués. Il se trouvait bien loin maintenant, peut-être à environ un kilomètre. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se trainer jusqu'ici. Il s'était échappé, caché pendant une journée entière dans ce bâtiment abandonné, avant d'oser reprendre la route uniquement de nuit. Il avait traîné sa carcasse jusqu'ici, alors que le jour se levait à peine, et il était épuisé. Presque au point de s'évanouir.  
Et manifestement, ils s'étaient encore embarqués dans quelque chose de fou. Clint s'essuya le front et soupira une nouvelle fois, attendant que son cœur recouvre un rythme cardiaque normal avant de reprendre la route… vers n'importe où. Peu importait la direction, il devait s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Une main se referma sur sa bouche. Le cœur de Clint fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais avant même de pouvoir penser à se débattre, il fut immobilisé, la main ne quittant pas sa bouche. Une main reliée à un bras de métal.

* * *

« Tout ce qui fait de vous un être exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille. »

« Vous êtes un produit expérimental, Rogers. »

Depuis quelques jours, ces mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Steve. Alors qu'il s'affairait sur le moteur de sa moto, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de faire des siennes, les mains noires d'huile, il essuya du dos de la main la fine pellicule de sueur qui avait germé sur son front. Et aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Thor. Son propre comportement face à cette révélation le couvrait de honte. Clint et Natasha étaient ses amis. Ils avaient combattus ensemble. Ils étaient plus que de simples collègues de bureau. Ils étaient une équipe. Pourtant, face à Thor, il avait tiré sa référence. Oui, il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec tout ça. Mais tous ses organes internes se serraient les uns contre les autres quand il repensait à ce qui s'était dit la veille. La clé à molette tremblait dans sa main. Et c'était lui qui avait fait des leçons de morale sur le sacrifice, c'était lui qui avait pris de haut les autres, c'était lui qui estimait valoir plus. Et maintenant, il était là, alors que Thor s'affairait à Asgard et Bruce dans son bureau, il était caché dans un garage, en train de saboter sa moto au lieu de la réparer. Il sabotait tout, ces derniers temps.

- Cap !

Steve sursauta, brusquement arraché à ses pensées, et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il reconnaissait trop cette voix pour encore s'étonner. Surtout à la vue des évènements récents. Tony, tout habillé et coiffé, avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, arrivait vers lui avec un sourire condescendant.

- Stark, soupira Steve en s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon déjà sale.

- Et si on prenait la journée ?

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant réellement, reprenant son souffle qu'il avait dû retenir un long moment pour être dans un tel état. Il regarda Tony, tentant de voir sur son expression une quelconque trace de moquerie typique du Stark. Mais malgré son sourire, il avait l'air sérieux. Ce que Steve voulut tout de même confirmé. L'ingénieur hocha la tête.

- Mais oui ! Sortons, allons voir le grand monde, un film, manger, enfin, faire ce qu'on veut.

- Stark…

- Mais dans ma voiture, le coupa l'ingénieur en levant un doigt. J'aurais trop peur que votre bécane nous lâche en plein Main Street.

Steve soupira en jetant le chiffon sur son pauvre véhicule insulté. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il s'en souvint plus tard, alors qu'ils roulaient dans la décapotable rouge de Stark. Ce dernier avait besoin d'oublier. Steve ne savait pas pourquoi, bien entendu. Il ne savait pas que la discussion entre Tony et Bruce avait chamboulé le milliardaire, lui envoyant en plein visage encore plus de vérités sur sa personne, alors qu'il se remettait en question depuis déjà suffisamment longtemps, ajouté à son humiliation de la veille. Non, tout ce qu'avait compris Rogers, c'était que Stark avait besoin d'oublier. Et lui aussi. En ruminant ainsi, il ne ferait rien de bon. Une sortie ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

* * *

D'abord, ils étaient partis déjeuner dans un café où Steve avait failli s'évanouir en voyant le prix d'un simple cappuccino. Et même si c'était Stark qui invitait, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas prendre quelque chose d'excessivement cher. Puis Tony avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent dans un « bon vieux cinéma des années 2000 », au grand dam de Steve. Pour ce dernier, les films n'étaient plus que des condensés d'explosion et de tirs à armes à feu, avec des répliques vues et revues. Mais bon, il arrivait de tomber sur des choses sympathiques. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas cette fois.

- Si je voulais voir un truc pareil, j'avais qu'à fouiller dans mes souvenirs de guerre, répéta-t-il à Tony alors qu'ils déambulaient dans Central Park, chacun un milkshake à la main.

Tony ricana, toujours de la même manière sarcastique, celle qui montrait qu'il avait voulu énerver son monde et qu'il était autrement fier d'avoir réussi. Steve regardait nerveusement autour de lui, comme un animal aux aguets. C'était au moins la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le Park. Ce comportement, à défaut d'inquiéter Tony, l'amusa franchement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, soldat ? Persiffla-t-il. C'est le Blitz que vous craignez ?

- Non je… grogna Steve, l'air sérieusement inquiet. Rien, rien, ça doit être mon imagination.

L'ingénieur et le soldat avançaient paisiblement, chacun une main dans une poche, dans le parc mondialement célèbre, sans réellement parler. En fait, sur le coup, Steve n'en voyait pas l'utilité, le simple fait de prendre l'air lui faisant le plus grand bien. Même s'il était étonnant qu'il prenne du bon temps avec Tony Stark. Par ailleurs, il se demanda un fugace instant s'il se serait senti aussi bien s'il avait été seul. Les dents du soldat se refermèrent sur la paille qui servait de pont entre sa bouche et le milkshake. Il se souvenait de la soirée Guerre des Etoiles, où Stark s'était endormi sur son ventre. Il se souvenait de leurs confidences. Et de leur étreinte. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Pour Steve, ça n'avait jamais été que de la complicité. Il y avait bien pire que ça dans les corps de l'armée de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais au fond de lui, le super-soldat avait bien conscience d'avoir joué avec le feu, et de s'être trop approché de certaines limites. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de ça, il ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait donner. Et puis, Stark devait bien avoir un avis sur la question. Au début, le blond à la coiffure impeccable se dit que c'était sans importance. Ce fut en voyant plusieurs couples se tenant la main et des jeunes personnes se faire les yeux doux en marchant qu'il finit par se dire qu'en fin de compte, si, c'était réellement important.

- Pourquoi teniez-vous tant à sortir avec moi ? S'enquit-il auprès de Stark.

Le brun, au début, voulut faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu, reprenant une gorgée de milkshake à la vanille. Mais évidemment, il allait de soi que Rogers n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Après que le blond eut quelque peu insisté, Tony se sentit de plaisanter :

- Et que diriez-vous si c'était un rendez-vous galant ?

- Stark !

- Hé, vous avez travaillé pour le SHIELD, vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir en quel siècle nous sommes.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire, bougonna Steve en enserrant la paille entre ses lèvres pour reprendre un peu de sa boisson.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il s'attendait à cette réponse. Il s'y attendait, mais maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, il la repoussait, comme un fou repousse une évidence. Il secoua la tête. Tu es devenu bien complexe, Steve. Tu jettes ton costume au feu, tu refuses d'aller sauver des camarades alors que tu prônais les valeurs du sacrifice, tu fais honte à tes propres paroles. Et maintenant qu'on te dit ce que tu as voulu entendre, tu t'insurges. Il faut croire que finalement, tu es aussi contradictoire que le siècle dans lequel tu t'es réveillé.  
Tony lui tapa l'épaule en ricanant, puis garda de nouveau le silence, tandis que Steve, gêné, regardait dans une autre direction. Ils ne dirent rien de plus avant un long moment. Après qu'ils eurent jetés leurs grands gobelets vides dans la poubelle la plus proche, ils gardèrent les mains dans les poches, sans se regarder, et sans parler.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, Stark, finit cependant par avouer Steve à mi-voix. En fait, ça fait un moment que j'y pense.

L'ingénieur se tourna vers lui, lâchant une simple onomatopée pour montrer qu'il était à l'écoute. Steve prit une grande inspiration :

- Si… Tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis est issu d'une bouteille. Alors, il doit bien y avoir une bouteille qui me rendra mon état…normal.

Stark se mordit la lèvre inférieure dès que le soldat ouvrit la bouche. Il savait que cette idée lui était venue en tête à cause de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire par le passé. Et avec le chemin qu'avait parcouru son esprit depuis l'implosion du SHIELD, cela n'avait pas dû aller en s'améliorant. Si la hache de guerre était enterrée entre eux depuis la bataille de New-York, les premières paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés restaient tout de même ancrées dans leur mémoire. Enfin, dans celle de Steve. Pour Tony, cela appartenait au passé. Mais le Capitaine vivait beaucoup trop dans le passé.

- Cap, mes… Commença-t-il rapidement. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, ce jour-là. Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes. Oubliez ça.

- Mais vous aviez raison, insista Steve. Tout ça, ce n'est pas moi. C'est le sérum. Vous vous êtes débarrassé de l'armure et du réacteur. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ?

La main de Tony se posa sur l'épaule de Steve. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne parvint à trouver les mots justes. Le capitaine avait l'air sérieusement désarçonné. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment le sortir de cette impasse. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il était ainsi maintenant. Que ce n'était pas de la robotique. Qu'il était un être humain. Que ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Et il craignait ce qui pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Steve détourna la tête à ce moment-là, regardant dans les arbres.

- TONY ATTENTION !

La seconde suivante, il se jetait sur Stark et le recouvrait de tout son corps tandis qu'une volée de coup de feu se faisaient entendre dans le parc. Des hurlements retentirent, de toutes sortes, et tous les passants prirent soudain la fuite dans toutes les directions. Steve se redressa, leva la tête, et vit une silhouette filer entre les arbres, au-dessus de leur tête. Ni une, ni deux, il bondit sur ses pieds, et s'élança à sa poursuite. Tony, de son côté, mit plus de temps à se relever, la vue trouble. En voyant Steve filer sur le sentier à la poursuite de quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas, il jura.

- Mauvaise idée soldat, mauvaise idée sans la bannière ! (Il soupira et regarda son bracelet électronique) Jarvis, contacte les autorités, dis leur que ninja Tarzan nous as attaqué avec un flingue ! Et ramène ma voiture !

Steve s'élança à pleine vitesse derrière la silhouette qui filait à travers les arbres avec l'habileté d'un félin. Il esquiva les balles qui fusaient vers lui –comme quoi le sérum n'avait pas que des désavantages-, jusqu'à ce que son assaillant se retrouve à cours de balle. Là, son adversaire s'accrocha à une branche, fit un salto, et fila pour lui donner un coup de pied. Le capitaine l'évita en s'abaissant, puis se retourna pour parer un coup de pied de son bras. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Natasha ?!

L'agent Romanoff prit son élan pour le repousser de son autre pied, puis une fois au sol, se servit de la force de ses bras pour se redresser et l'attaquer de nouveau de front. Steve para et esquiva quelques coups, tentant d'en asséner à son tour sans réellement savoir pourquoi son amie l'agressait. Seulement, elle était bien plus légère et mobile que lui. D'autant plus que sans son bouclier, il se sentait légèrement désarçonné. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment protégé. Regardant autour de lui, il tenta d'apercevoir Tony quelque part, mais se dit qu'il valait mieux que Stark se mette en sécurité. Il ne pouvait se défendre sans son armure. Natasha se laissa retomber au sol pour lui assener un coup de pied dans les chevilles qu'il évita en sautant. Elle se rua sur lui, deux couteaux dégainés, et il mit ses bras en croix pour la retenir. Ce fut là qu'il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Les prunelles de Natasha étaient d'un bleu clair et très pur, qui lui conférait un air absent. Il les reconnut immédiatement. Le bâton de Loki.  
Steve la repoussa, avant qu'elle n'attaque nouveau furieusement, et il s'appliqua à la repousser, sans pour autant frapper de front. Il n'osait pas. Alors qu'elle n'éprouverait aucun scrupule à le blesser. Voire même à le tuer. Steve prit Natasha par les hanches et la jeta aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. La rousse roula vers les arbres et se redressa immédiatement, mais déjà le super-soldat avait pris son élan pour la frapper à l'estomac. Elle se saisit de son poignet et se servit de son élan pour lui faire rencontrer le sol.

Un bruit de pneus crissant sur la terre se fit entendre, les distrayant pendant une courte seconde. Une décapotable rouge arrivait vers eux à pleine vitesse. Steve, reconnaissant la voiture, poussa Natasha au moment où le véhicule arrivait à leur niveau. La russe heurta le capot et roula au sol, mais se releva bien vite, avant de prendre la fuite.

- Montez Rogers, fit Stark au volant. Il faut la rattraper !

Steve sauta sur le siège passager de la voiture, mais alors que Tony démarrait pour suivre l'agent Romanoff, un silhouette, rapide comme l'éclair, sortit de nulle part et la happa. Un vent vif et violent fusa vers la voiture rouge, dont les vitres explosèrent, et la voiture s'envola comme si elle était faite en carton. Elle décrivit des tonneaux dans le parc, sous les cris affolés des passants qui continuaient de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La voiture s'écrasa ensuite contre un arbre, le moteur fumant du capot. Steve, recroquevillé sur lui-même, mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ouvrant les yeux et reprenant son souffle, il regarda autour de lui, totalement déboussolé. A cause des ombres projetées par les arbres, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans la voiture. Puis il se tourna vers le siège du conducteur. Le visage de Tony était noyé dans un airbag. Il avait les yeux fermés, et du sang s'échappait de sa chevelure, recouvrant environ la moitié de son visage.

- Tony, souffla Steve, choqué, avant de secouer l'ingénieur. Tony ! Tony ! Jarvis, une ambulance ! Appelle une ambulance !

* * *

Le taxi s'arrêta non loin de la tour A. Steve remercia le conducteur, le paya, et aida Tony à sortir de la voiture. Stark avait passé la nuit aux urgences, soutenu par Steve. Finalement, il y avait plus de peur que de mal. La tête avait été touchée quand la voiture avait fait des tonneaux. Mais au final, les urgentistes les avaient plus blâmés pour avoir utilisé une voiture aussi rapide en plein Central Park plutôt qu'avoir envie de le soigner. Il avait à présent quatre points de suture sur le crâne et pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir rien de plus. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, Tony avait peu parlé. Steve avait eu tendance à penser que le brun aurait au moins fait l'effort de se plaindre mais il n'en fut rien. Il resta là, le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague. Jarvis avait pris le soin de prévenir Banner, qui les attendait toujours dans la tour. Dans l'ascenseur, c'était à peine si Steve et Tony se regardaient. Ce qui leur était arrivé était arrivé trop vivement et trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent le comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, souffla Steve.

Tony secoua la tête. Lui non plus n'y avait rien compris. Natasha s'était comme volatilisée. Ou tout du moins, pas réellement. Elle avait été happée par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Qui filait si vite que sa vitesse de déplacement avait créé une rafale assez puissante pour envoyer la voiture de Stark dans les roses.

- Le docteur Banner n'est pas seul messieurs, les prévint Jarvis.

- Thor ? S'enquit Steve.

- Non.

- Alors dis-lui de chasser son rencart, Jarvis, grogna Tony. Y a urgence.

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus compliqué.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin au dernier étage. C'était le seul endroit où les lumières étaient allumées dans la tour. Steve sortit le premier, suivit par Tony, qui chancelait légèrement. Banner leur tomba presque dessus, au point de les faire sursauter.

- Jarvis vous as prévenu ? S'enquit-il.

- Il a juste dit que vous n'étiez pas seul… Tenta Steve, étonné par cet accueil.

- Retournez dans l'ascenseur, souffla Bruce en les y poussant.

Alors qu'ils venaient juste d'en sortir, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la machine infernale. Bruce l'arrêta à l'étage personnel de Clint, ce qui étonna grandement le capitaine et l'ingénieur, qui échangèrent un regard plutôt consterné. Les trois Vengeurs traversèrent le couloir et finirent par arriver à la porte de la chambre du tireur d'élite. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Bruce eut un sursaut d'hésitation, avant de prendre la poignée dans sa main, sans pour autant la faire bouger. Il l'immobilisait, comme pour retarder un instant fatidique. Il se tourna vers Steve, qui haussa un sourcil. Banner était certes remonté contre eux, mais justement, il s'évertuait à les ignorer depuis l'incident. Mais là, le Capitaine ne comprenait pas du tout ses réactions qui n'étaient pas du tout typique au docteur.

- Bon alors, docteur, s'impatienta Stark en croisant les bras à son tour.

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je vous explique, soupira ledit docteur.

- On ferait mieux d'entrer, le coupa l'ingénieur.

Il ouvrit la porte avant que Banner ne puisse dire quoi que ce fût d'autre. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais au moment où elles s'allumèrent, elles dévoilèrent un spectacle si inattendu à Stark et Rogers qu'ils crurent qu'il s'agissait d'un tout de magie. Clint était étendu sur son lit, à moitié assoupi, pâle comme la mort et moite, le mollet droit bandé, respirant fortement. Steve se figea à cette vision et Tony fronça davantage les sourcils. Ce ne furent qu'après que tous les deux remarquèrent ce soldat, dans un coin de la pièce, droit comme un garde et discret comme un assassin, les bras croisés, et silencieux. Aux longs cheveux noirs ondulant, un masque cachant la moitié de son visage. Et avec un bras en métal, marquée d'une étoile rouge. Steve pâlit, et faillit défaillir. Tony, étonné, voulut le soutenir, mais le soldat le repoussa simplement du bras, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un élément d'un décor en carton-pâte.

- Bucky…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:****Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney pour ce qui est des super-héros. Tomita pour Zorro.**

**Rating** **: ****K+.**

**Pairing** **: ****Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note** **: Finalement, j'ai entrepris des changements scénaristiques de dernière minute, parce que j'étais moins satisfaite de la trame que je ne l'aurais cru. Alors, résultat des courses, la fic sera un peu plus longue que prévue. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? A vous de me le dire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maria Hill ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie aussi légère. Depuis que le SHIELD avait été démantelé, et que tous les agents avaient dû retourner à une vie normale et des plus banales, elle sentait qu'un poids lui avait été retiré. Plus besoin de surveiller constamment ses arrières et ses avants, d'être sur la défensive, de tout observer avec méfiance, de coordonner des équipes surentraînés. Elle pouvait juste vivre. Bien entendu, parfois sa vie lui semblait petite face au quotidien du SHIELD mais elle ne voulait pas réellement revenir à cette époque. Les Vengeurs s'occupaient d'HYDRA si cela leur chantait, mais elle ne répondait plus aux coups de sifflet de Fury. Coulson, son ami, avait perdu la vie à cause de tout ça.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit, serein mais teinté d'amertume, que l'ex-agent Hill déambulait dans les rues. Elle passa les portes d'un petit café où elle avait un entretien d'embauche. Elle demanda à voir le gérant, et un des employés lui dit qu'il la recevrait dans son bureau, en lui indiquant du menton la direction à prendre. Maria le remercia et se dirigea vers le bureau en question. Là, elle frappa à la porte, où une voix lui ordonna d'entrer. Maria fronça les sourcils. La voix était blanche, mais ne parvenait à cacher une panique grandissante. Bien malgré elle, les réflexes et les pressentiments dessinés par ses années d'expérience au SHIELD se tatouèrent de nouveau sur sa peau, et elle passa la porte avec précaution, la refermant derrière elle silencieusement.

Derrière son bureau était bien assis le gérant du café. Mais il avait un pistolet sur la tempe. Un pistolet tenu par Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

Barton finit son verre d'eau et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Sa jambe le lançait encore affreusement. Mais au moins, elle avait arrêté de saigner. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait ainsi, plus ou moins invalide, mais espérait qu'il serait rapidement sur pieds. Littéralement.

- J'étais blessé, expliqua-t-il calmement... Et à bout de force. Puis il... Il m'a transporté jusqu'ici.

Du menton, il désigna l'individu masqué aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulé, qui n'avait pas pipé mot. Il n'était pas muet : il avait échangé quelques brèves paroles avec Clint pendant qu'il le ramenait à la tour. Mais il était bien loin d'être du genre loquace. Barton secoua la tête.

- Même si je ne sais pas vraiment qui il est... Avoua-t-il sans détacher son regard du soldat au bras de métal.

- Bucky, le coupa Steve. Bucky Barnes !

Il traversa la chambre jusqu'au -tristement- connu Bucky Barnes. Le soldat de l'hiver. Formé par le KGB et HYDRA. Celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner Nick Fury. Ces données s'enchaînaient dans l'esprit de Bruce et Tony mais Steve semblait les avoir rayées de sa mémoire. Et pour cause. Bucky le regardait avec de grands yeux éberlués, mais ne dit rien. Il finit cependant par avoir un sourire en coin. Un sourire que le capitaine ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire complice. Bucky était revenu à lui.

- Salut, Steve...

Presque aussitôt, les bras de Steve se refermèrent autour de ses épaules et il serra l'autre soldat contre lui, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Bruce lui, de plus en plus sceptique, se retourna vers Clint.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Natasha ?

- Elle m'a demandé de fuir... Balbutia Barton en regardant sa blessure. Mais je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. La communication a été coupée.

- Romanoff est passée à l'ennemi, soupira Steve en se détachant de Bucky, la voix serrée. Comme toi, avant.

Clint ne fut pas sûr de comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le capitaine d'un air incrédule. Steve pinça les lèvres comme il le faisait si fréquemment, et Tony croisa les bras.

- Comme moi ? Répéta l'agent.

- Elle a été envoûtée par le bâton de Loki, lui révéla le super soldat.

Barton n'osa rien dire. Mais tous virent son visage se décomposer alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son amie était en train d'endurer. Sortie d'elle-même, manipulée par une force supérieure. Comme si elle n'avait pas traversé suffisamment de choses. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings.

- Il a donc été récupéré par eux... Souffla-t-il

- C'était donc bel et bien une base d'HYDRA, soupira Banner pour qui la localisation n'avait été qu'une hypothèse jusqu'à lors.

Le tireur hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Natasha a vu là-bas, continua-t-il, de plus en plus tendu. Mais elle a paniqué. Elle m'a demandé de sortir. Même si c'était sans elle. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Tony comme Steve acquiescèrent, et Banner les regarda tour à tour ils avaient la tête de ceux qui savaient quelque chose. Ce fut Steve qui raconta brièvement leurs mésaventures à Central Park. Le docteur Banner hocha la tête. Voilà qui expliquait l'aller-retour de Tony aux urgences avec tout ce qui était arrivé dans la même journée, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas posé la question, Steve ayant refusé de lui raconter tout cela par téléphone.

- On a vu autre chose d'étrange là-bas... Paracheva-t-il. Natasha a fui et quelqu'un... Ou quelque chose... De très rapide l'as récupéré.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment comme leur expliquer tout ça ou le décrire avec précision. Bruce comme Clint ne surent qu'en dire de toutes les façons, totalement incrédules face à ces révélations. Steve se tourna vers Bucky, l'air de lui demander s'il savait quelque chose. Le soldat de l'hiver secoua la tête.

- HYDRA estimait que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir certaines choses.

Malgré lui, un sourire fendit le visage de Steve. Son meilleur ami était là. A ses côtés. Il lui parlait. Cette voix qui lui avait manqué pendant soixante-dix ans. Ce petit retour sur le passé, sur cette vie, cette époque, ce monde qu'il avait abandonné, lui faisait trop de bien pour qu'il soit encore connecté avec le monde. Bucky le regarda, haussant un sourcil face à sa bonne humeur visible. Steve ne disait rien mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, soixante-dix ans dans le futur. Depuis qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami sombrer.  
Et il avait raison Bucky n'était plus un ennemi. Il ne l'avait jamais été, selon lui. Il avait été manipulé.  
Tony, qui en avait assez de les observer se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, soupira. Lui aussi avait quelques blessures dont il devait se remettre.

- Deux soldats décongelés pour le prix d'un, ricana-t-il, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Jarvis, contacte Fury et l'ex-agent Hill.

- Et Sam Wilson, ajouta Steve en écho.

- Bien messieurs, acquiesça la machine.

Stark quitta la chambre sur ces mots et se rendit promptement jusqu'à la sienne, tentant de lutter contre un agacement de plus en plus fort. Arrivé là, il se jeta sur son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, augmentant encore le sentiment d'insécurité qui s'insinuait insidieusement en lui depuis qu'il avait repris conscience sur son lit d'hôpital. Mais il ne voulait pas demander à Jarvis d'allumer la lumière. Il préférait rester aux prises avec ses pensées. Sans l'armure, il n'avait rien pu faire. Sans Steve, le super soldat qu'il n'avait cessé de railler, le « produit expérimental », il serait mort. Criblé de balles. Même son intervention en voiture n'avait pas été des plus utiles, au final. Inconsciemment, il reposa sa main sur sa poitrine. Là où se trouvait autrefois le réacteur Ark. Et encore une fois, il se sentit terriblement vide. Et vulnérable.

* * *

- On a eu tort, finit par dire Steve, les bras croisés.

Banner, Barton et Bucky se tournèrent vers lui. Le capitaine avait l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion, regardant sans la voir la moquette de la chambre de Clint. Steve passa sa main sur son visage, les yeux fermés, puis se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de soupirer. Ses prunelles s'étaient faites plus brillantes, aussi préféra-t-il diriger ses yeux vers le plafond, comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne croit plus en nous qu'on doit trahir ceux qui continuent à croire. Encore moins nos amis.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qui était arrivé à Natasha était leur faute. Le prix à payer pour leur lâcheté et leur lenteur. Que s'ils avaient acceptés d'intervenir la première fois que Thor était venu à eux, ils auraient pu aider la rousse, la sortir de se pétrin, et déjouer quelque plan tordu bien avant que cela ne leur retombe dessus.

* * *

Finalement, Tony avait décidé d'allumer la télévision. Et ce qu'il y avait de bien dans leur monde moderne aux multiples chaînes, venant de tous les pays du monde, c'était que l'on pouvait tomber sur des perles incroyables. Surtout les dessins-animés. Stark n'aimait pas trop les dessins-animés, encore moins les japonais : il était trop réaliste, trop adulte, même quand il était enfant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà raisonné aussi naïvement et stupidement. Rogers, lui, se comportait toujours comme un enfant. Il était toujours naïf et terriblement innocent. Mais pas ignorant. Pas très scientifique certes, mais il n'était pas idiot. D'ailleurs, c'était à lui que Tony pensait : il s'était arrêté sur Zorro. Le dessin animé. De Tomita.

Et c'était à mourir de rire.

- Hum, Jarvis, tu trouves pas que Zorro ressemble au Cap ?

L'intelligence artificielle choisit de ne pas se prononcer. Mais pour Tony, c'était le Cap transformé en personnage stylisé japonais : blond, yeux bleus, grand et bien bâti, affreusement naïf, très maladroit, et avec un sens de l'honneur presque démesuré.

"_Ha ha ha, j'ai capturé ton ombre grâce à mon pouvoir magique_", ricanait le méchant ninja dans son écran de télévision.

Non mais, sérieusement. Zorro contre des ninjas. Stark repartit dans un fou rire et faillit s'étouffer avec son pop-corn.

Alors qu'il s'endormait de nombreuses heures plus tard, après avoir passé toute la journée devant la télévision, être passé des programmes du matin au programme du soir jusqu'à ceux de la nuit, plongé de nouveau dans le noir complet, la poignée se fit entendre. L'œil droit de Tony s'ouvrit en même temps que la porte, et la tête timide de Steve se glissa à travers l'entrebâillement.

- Stark, tenta le soldat. Tout va bien ?

- A merveille, souffla l'ingénieur en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

- Clint s'est endormi, lui révéla le blond en passant la porte. Banner et Bucky sont au labo.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux, baragouina Tony d'une voix plus acariâtre qu'il l'aurait cru.

Steve, penaud, déglutit, et alla s'assoir au pied du lit de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier ouvrit encore une œil, et sembla surpris de le voir ici.

- Corps étranger, fit-il mine de s'étonner.

- Est-ce que vous voulez contacter Pepper ? Finit par lui demander Steve en ignorant la boutade.

Tony resta interdit. Il regarda Steve sans cligner des yeux, un long moment. Pepper. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Il avait frôlé la mort, pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à la rousse, qui avait partagé sa vie pendant plus longtemps que n'importe quelle autre personne. Pas une fois. Par cette question, le soldat lui avait presque rappelé son existence.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Vous avez eu un accident, l'éclaira Rogers. Peut-être voulez-vous l'appeler ?

Stark souffla, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, secoué d'une sorte de rire désenchanté qui étonna Steve au plus haut point.

- Non, dit-il en se calmant. Non, je ne veux pas l'appeler. Mater le sauveur de l'Amérique en t-shirt moulant, c'est mieux.

- Arrêtez ça, Stark, le coupa Steve abruptement.

La tête de Tony se souleva, faisant entrer en collision son menton et son torse.

- Mais arrêter quoi ? S'offusqua-t-il.

- Tous vos trucs là... Vos allusions, dit Steve. J'en ai assez.

Il était trop troublé pour l'instant pour avoir encore à écouter ça. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre Natasha, HYDRA, le Tesseract, Central Park, Bucky. Ce n'était pas le moment d'user d'un humour douteux. Surtout que les railleries de Tony s'approchaient trop de certaines limites à son goût. De ces fameuses limites avec lesquelles il avait joué, il était vrai, avec beaucoup de plaisir ces derniers temps. Mais peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Steve secoua la tête, et s'en alla pour sortir.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que Natasha est passée à l'ennemi avant l'arrivée de Thor… Finit-il par dire en faisant volte-face. Je… Je me sentais coupable et je me suis dit que peut-être que ça vous travaillait aussi… Mais puisque vous avez d'autres… « préoccupations ».

Il le salua de la main et ouvrit la porte, le souffle court. Tony déglutit.

- Non sincèrement, Ro.. Steve, implora-t-il. Laissez-moi parler. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer.

L'interpellé se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Il déglutit avant d'oser tourner la tête. Une vive rougeur venait d'envahir ses joues pâles. Dans le noir, Stark abandonna son masque de sarcasme. Il avait l'air réellement effrayé, et ses mains tremblaient malgré lui. Steve pinça les lèvres, et expira finalement. Il retourna s'assoir sur le lit du milliardaire. Mais juste à côté de lui, cette fois. Non pas à ses pieds.

- Tout va bien, le réconforta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Non... Rétorqua Tony. Enfin... C'est vrai que sans l'armure, en fin de compte, je ne tiens pas la route. Mais ce genre d'incidents remet les idées en place.

Steve haussa un sourcil, alors que le visage de Tony se tournait vers lui. Dans la pénombre, il vit une étrange lueur dans les yeux de l'ingénieur, qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne comprenait pas, et ne parvenait à interpréter. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'était que cette vive rougeur sur ses joues était ranimée par ce regard. Il détourna les yeux, espérant retrouver le plus vite possible sa pâleur. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute que le brun, lui, saurait interpréter ça. Le Stark finit par avouer :

- J'ai eu peur.

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois. Steve était jeté dans des sables mouvants d'incrédulité, ajouté à sa confusion et à ses étranges sentiments qui se bousculaient sous sa peau. Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger, sinon il descendrait encore plus vite. Il se contenta d'attendre que Tony le sorte de là.

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier, avoua Tony. Et vous dire qu'il n'y a qu'à vos côtés que je me sens bien et en sécurité, ces derniers temps.

Le sentiment de sécurité. C'était quelque chose qui avait quitté Tony Stark depuis un moment. Depuis la bataille de New-York. Après l'épisode des Iron Legion, l'opération, le retrait du réacteur Ark, le départ de Pepper, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il avait réellement eu peur. Eu peur de mourir. Comme pour Bucky plus tôt, les bras de Steve passèrent autour de ses épaules et sa tête se logea au creux de son cou. Tony resta coi. Il fallait croire que ce genre de chose lui arrivait de plus souvent ces derniers temps. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se laissa aller. Au fur et à mesure, alors qu'il sentait les battements du cœur du capitaine, et son souffle chaud contre son épiderme, le sentiment de sécurité revint.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour vous, avoua Steve. Encore.

- Encore ? Répéta Stark, incertain.

Il entendit Steve déglutir. La prise des bras puissant du capitaine se fit plus forte sur lui.

- Depuis que j'ai ordonné à Natasha de refermer le portail… J'étais sûr que vous ne redescendriez pas…

Et finalement, il était revenu. Presque miraculeusement, il avait repassé le portail, au dernier moment, pour retomber parmi eux. Alors que Steve avait ordonné froidement sa fermeture, sur lui, sachant qu'il était encore là-bas. L'image de Tony, coincé à l'autre bout du cosmos, parvenait encore à le hanter aujourd'hui, durant les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il réussissait à gagner après trop d'efforts. Tony ne dit rien, trop déboussolé. Il finit par sentir cependant quelque chose de chaud sur son épaule. De l'eau. Des larmes.  
Les bras de l'ingénieur se refermèrent autour du dos musclé du soldat, et il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, Cap… J'avais choisi de me sacrifier.

- Mais si le portail s'était refermé une seconde plutôt, tenta encore Steve, la gorge nouée.

- Ça n'as pas été le cas, le coupa Stark. Je suis là.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ou comment, ou même si le moment était bien choisi. Mais ils sombrèrent avant même de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient basculés sur le matelas. Parce qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre, par comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Voilà pourquoi ils se sentaient aussi vides : parce qu'ils avaient fuis ce qu'ils étaient. Cela faisait partie d'eux. Ils en avaient besoin, autant qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Pour être le héros de l'autre.

Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, pour la seconde fois loti contre le torse du Capitaine, il craint de ne pas pouvoir retenir un sourire. Il leva la tête, et ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue de l'assoupi, qui avait la bouche entrouverte, et l'air étonnamment serein. Pourtant, c'était à peine s'il était décoiffé. Cette immonde coiffure des années quarante tenait aussi bien que la banane d'Elvis c'était affligeant. Finalement, il ne put y résister. Lentement, et le plus doucement possible, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du soldat endormi. Mais à l'inverse du conte, il pria pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. La belle au bois dormant lui collerait certainement la raclée de sa vie.

* * *

Bruce avait fait visiter l'ensemble du local à Bucky. Le capitaine avait après tout, une confiance totale en lui, et il ne pensait pas que Steve puisse manquer de lucidité après tout ce qui s'était passé avec HYDRA et le SHIELD. Il avait tenu à quelque peu étudier le bras métallique du soldat de l'hiver, aussi. Ce bras brouillait les rayons X et les détecteurs de métaux, et pouvait même provoquer des interférences électromagnétiques. Dans une tour électronique comme la tour A, il y avait de quoi craindre. Puis finalement, après cette courte étude, Banner l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre provisoire.

Arrivé là, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il avait retrouvé Steve, il avait retrouvé son ami, mais il était différent. Pas dans l'apparence, car il l'avait déjà vu en « Captain America ». Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa façon de faire et d'agir. Il était toujours aussi droit, c'était indéniable.

C'était l'ingénieur. Quand il avait quitté la pièce, le Soldat de l'Hiver avait cru que son ami s'était intérieurement vidé de toute essence de vie. Un voile noir était passé sur ses yeux. Et encore plus étonnant, la joie qu'il aurait pu ou du ressentir en le voyant, lui, revenir d'entre les morts, du camp adverse, s'était évaporé. Comme s'il avait finalement réussi à se détacher du passé. Quand ils s'étaient battus dans l'avion, Steve semblait encore vivre dans les années quarante. Mais là, il avait réellement évolué. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un rapport avec le fils Stark. Les yeux sombres de Bucky se perdirent dans New-York, qui s'éveillait sereinement. Jolie vue. Il sourit. Le soleil se reflétait sur son bras métallique.

* * *

Bruce n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il passa ses doigts sous ses verres pour se frotter les yeux, et regarda sa sixième tasse de café. Vide. Il soupira et se releva. Il avait passé la nuit à travailler. Certes sur le bras métallique du Soldat de l'Hiver, mais aussi sur les quelques informations que lui avaient transmises le porteur de ce bras. C'était les agents infiltrés du SHIELD qui avait confié le bâton de ce cher Loki à HYDRA avant que l'organisation ne soit démantelée. Et omis la base dans laquelle s'étaient infiltrés Clint et Natasha à leurs risques et périls, il y en avait d'autre. Celle-ci étant la principale.

- Jarvis, demanda Bruce d'une voix enrouée. Transmet les informations à Stark et dit lui de me rejoindre.

Aucune réponse. Au début, Banner ne fit pas attention, mais l'anormalité de ce silence finit par l'interpellé. Même quand on lui donnait un ordre, Jarvis avait pour habitude de répondre, ne serait-ce que pour dire que ce serait fait.

- Jarvis ? Répéta le docteur.

Encore un silence. Décidant qu'après tout, on était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, Bruce, comme électrocuté, fila à travers le laboratoire et s'en alla pour ouvrir la porte. Elle était bloquée, comme son souffle dans sa gorge la seconde suivante.

* * *

Tony ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Steve remuer à côté de lui. Le soldat bailla, se frotta les yeux, et se releva immédiatement. Sur la table de chevet, le réveil indiquait qu'il était six heures du matin. Aurais-je dormi aussi longtemps, s'étonna le soldat dans la pénombre diminuant. Puis il regarda Tony, à côté de lui, qui semblait le contempler.

- Vous devriez continuer de vous reposer... Souffla-t-il à l'ingénieur. Je ... Je vais voir Bucky.

Stark ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la fatigue ou l'inconfort relatif de leur position, mais la réponse de Stark ne fut pas des plus tendres.

- Moi qui me demandais quand vous alliez de nouveau vouloir admirer Saint Bucky de la Trahison.

- Quoi ?! Sursauta Steve. Bucky a sauvé Clint! C'est un ami !

- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, rétorqua sèchement Tony. Vous avez oublié tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Stark qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Il n'était pas lui-même. Et vous non plus vous n'avez pas un passé des plus glorieux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais ce n'est pas net, cracha Stark sans prendre en compte la dernière partie de l'invective de Steve. Pourquoi il ne se présente que maintenant, hein ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Comment il a su que Clint allait finir blessé ? Comment il savait pour la tour ?

- Un truc qui crève le plafond, difficile de le faire passer inaperçu... Répondit légèrement Steve qui préférait rire de ces soupçons mal placés.

- Sans rire, Rogers, insista Tony, ce type va nous lâcher. Je ne le sens pas.

- Non, mes amis ne sont pas comme les vôtres, Stark. Ils ne m'abandonnent pas.

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement. Il ne fallait pas avoir un diplôme d'ingénieur pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cependant, plutôt que s'insurger, il préféra ricaner, se redresser à son tour sur son séant. Le nez du capitaine n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit, mais il n'avait rien d'amical : il était juste profondément sarcastique.

- Vous êtes vraiment charmant, Cap, pour un lâche en collant bleu, assena-t-il.

- Pas autant que vous, l'enfant qui se cache dans une armure pour cacher son profond mal-être, rétorqua Steve sur le même ton.

- _Mon_ mal-être ? sembla s'insurger Stark. Et vous alors ? Il y a des trous dans votre cœur, d'innombrables, et le peu de personnes qui osent vous aider finissent au placard comme votre immonde costume flashy !

Les yeux de Steve s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Puis son visage s'assombrit soudainement, et la dureté de ses traits fut accentuée par le jeu d'ombre et lumière qu'instaurait l'aube qui se déversait dans la chambre de l'ingénieur.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, grogna-t-il en se penchant en avant, rapprochant son visage de celui de Tony. C'est vous qui avez refusé d'aller aider Clint et Natasha.

- Parce que vous l'auriez fait ? Persifla Stark.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir protesté, le rabroua l'ingénieur. Pourquoi cette levée de drapeau devant Banner !? Je connais votre vice, Steve, vous voulez vous faire passer pour le gentil de l'histoire mais vous êtes pire que nous tous réunis !

- Tiens donc, ricana Steve, c'est ça, le fameux point commun que vous nous avez trouvé ? Jarvis vous as aidé ou vous y êtes arrivé seul ?

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une quelconque réponse de son opposant pour bondir du lit comme un diable de sa boite et s'en aller pour quitter la chambre. Stark soupira.

- N'y allez pas, ordonna-t-il presque.

- Pourquoi, pouffa Steve, vous êtes jaloux ?

- Et si c'était le cas ?

Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il écarquilla les yeux, de nouveau, puis ouvrit la bouche. Incapable de trouver le moindre mot tant il était confus, il préféra la fermer de nouveau avant de gober une mouche. Puis il secoua la tête, se frappa le front, tenta encore de parler sans qu'aucun mot ne soit de son côté. Tony leva la tête vers lui. Enfin, Steve fit volte-face.

- C'est sérieux, là ? S'insurgea-t-il. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez envoyé toutes ces horreurs à la figure juste parce que…

- Non, non, le coupa Tony en quittant le lit à son tour. Bien sûr que non, Cap, je ne suis pas « jaloux » (il faillit éclater de rire tant cette perspective l'amusait). Mais vous m'avez provoqué.

- Vous avez commencé ! S'exclama Steve.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce de ma faute si vous prenez une simple raillerie au pied de la lettre ?

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, bras croisés, menton levés. Une étrange évidence s'imposa d'elle-même alors qu'ils se regardaient ainsi. Ils comprirent tous deux qu'ils étaient allé trop loin et qu'ils ne pensaient pas un seul instant les horribles mots qu'ils s'étaient dit à l'instant. Mais quelque chose jouait contre eux. Leur propre jeu, en fait. Les limites qu'ils s'étaient plus à torturer, le drôle de jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient ces derniers temps, tout cela leur avait presque explosé à la figure. La disparition d'une de leur amie et le retour d'un bout de passé ne les avait juste pas aidés. Ils furent submergés par les regrets dans la même seconde, mais décidèrent de ne pas se laisser emporter. Pas encore.

- Faites selon votre conscience, Cap, dit Stark. Je vous demande simplement de faire attention. Bucky n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance à mes yeux mais sachez que je dis cela en toute objectivité. Je comprends que vous lui fassiez confiance, il est votre ami. Mais ne laissez pas les sentiments que vous avez pour lui altérer complètement votre jugement.

Steve lui sourit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stark. Son pouce caressa la courbe du cou de l'ingénieur.

- Alors, insista le brun. Vous me promettez d'être prudent ?

- Oui, Tony, acquiesça Steve. Je vous le promets.

- Revenez-moi vite.

- Vous avez ma parole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney pour l'univers et les personnages.**

**Rating : K+.**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note : Tada ! Nous sommes vendredi, vendredi, c'est le week-end, et qui dit week-end dit nouveau chapitres ! Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis là, mais c'est pas dit que je puisse updater tous les week-ends. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté celle-là. En ces temps de retour de vacances, je trouve que c'est le bon moment. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un véritable carnage. Les instruments de laboratoire étaient au sol, brisés, tous les écrans, ou tout du moins la plupart, avaient été retournés ou écrasés, les feuilles volaient dans tous les sens, le sol était cabossé, et la vitre, fissurée.

- Le docteur est très en colère, souffla Steve en déglutissant.

Le monstre vert surgit derrière lui, et le capitaine eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol, puis de rouler sur le côté alors que d'immenses poings verts s'écrasaient sur lui, creusant de grands trous dans le sol blanc du laboratoire.

- Banner, calmez-vous ! Supplia presque le soldat en se relevant tout en se maintenant à distance. Essayez de reprendre le contrôle !

Ses précautions furent grandement inutiles. Les mains d'Hulk se refermèrent sur son chandail, et le capitaine fit un vol plané dans la pièce. Il heurta le mur et s'écroula, rampant pour éviter une nouvelle charge de la colère verte. Il ne pouvait pas concurrencer Hulk en termes de puissance, et encore moins s'engager dans un combat à mains nues contre lui. En voyant la vitre fissurée, Rogers comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait à faire. Le capitaine se leva et se rua vers la fenêtre. Le monstre vert fonça vers lui. A la dernière seconde, Steve glissa sur les genoux entre les deux jambes immenses et vertes, tandis qu'Hulk, poussé par son élan, s'écrasait contre la vitre, créant un impact considérable dessus. Steve jura. Les vitres de ce bâtiment étaient trop solides. Le bruit distinctif de l'ascenseur arrivant le fit tiquer. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Clint aux abois. Hulk, rendu furieux par cette feinte dont il était été la victime, se rua à toutes jambes vers le tireur d'élite.

- Non !

Le capitaine courut, prit son élan et se jeta sur le dos d'Hulk, passant ses bras autour de son cou dans une clé d'étranglement. Le monstre vert se rejeta en arrière, et Steve eut tout juste le temps de le lâcher pour ne pas être écrasé par le poids du docteur transformé. Le capitaine courut de nouveau vers la vitre, poursuivi par Hulk, qui brandissait déjà ses poings immenses vers lui. Il prit appui sur la vitre, passa par-dessus les épaules du monstre vert, et reprit son élan sur le dos immense et large, repoussant ainsi Banner sur la vitre alors que le soldat se projetait en avant. La vitre finit par éclater dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant voleter en tous sens un millier d'éclats de verre, et Hulk s'écroula en contrebas, tandis que Steve atterrissait le sol du laboratoire, essoufflé et décoiffé.

- La vitre, s'exclama Clint, les yeux ronds. C'était nécessaire !?

- Pour qu'il retrouve sa forme normale, oui, répondit Steve en regardant la baie vitrée brisée. Stark a réussi à remettre JARVIS en marche ?

- Il y travaille, rétorqua Œil-de-Faucon.

- Et Bucky ?

- Je vais vous expliquer. Mais il faut aller repêcher Banner.

L'espion comme le soldat s'échangèrent un regard amer et incertain, avant finalement de prendre de nouveau l'ascenseur de la Tour A, non sans penser aux vêtements pour le docteur.

* * *

Ce fut donc avec une chemise et un pantalon que les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent au pied de la tour. Ils traversèrent le grand hall en courant, et passèrent les immenses portes. Un trou d'environs trois mètres de diamètre et profond de quatre était creusé dans l'asphalte, juste devant la tour, comme si un météore avait échoué sur le bitume. Au milieu, le météore, ou plutôt Bruce, prenait conscience, recouvert de poussière, complètement hébété. Clint lui jeta les vêtements, tandis que Steve se penchait au-dessus de lui.

- Bruce ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- On va vous jeter du sommet de la tour, Captain, persifla Clint, on verra dans quel état vous serez.

- J'allais me faire bousiller, et vous aussi, se défendit le Capitaine.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répliqua Œil-de-Faucon. Admettez que c'est plutôt ironique de demander comment se sent une personne alors qu'on l'a soi-même jeté du haut d'un gratte-ciel.

Steve décida de ne pas répondre, puisque l'espion n'avait pas complètement tort, en fin de compte. Bruce était, de son côté, totalement revenu à lui, et se rhabillait, avec la sensation d'avoir une tête énorme et qu'un camion s'était amusé à lui rouler dessus à plusieurs reprises. Clint l'aida à sortir, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Le docteur regardait partout autour de lui, se demandant consciemment ce qu'il faisait là. Mais il allait bien, et c'était le principal.

* * *

Bucky était au dernier étage de la tour, étendu sur le sol, et quand les trois Vengeurs arrivèrent, il reprenait lentement conscience, lui aussi, une main sur le ventre, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur. En le voyant là, Rogers bondit sur ses pieds et fila pour le rejoindre, l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis environ les deux dernières heures, malgré les questions à répétition d'un Steve mortellement inquiet. Le Captain allait laisser Tony en convalescence, dans sa chambre, quand celui-ci avait remarqué que JARVIS ne lui répondait plus. Puis une immense détonation s'était faite entendre dans le laboratoire. Le soldat et l'ingénieur s'étaient séparés, le premier pour tomber sur un Banner fou de rage, l'autre pour aller réparer le système de l'IA.

En effet, la tour avait été témoin de bien des choses. Malencontreusement, elle ne pouvait pas les raconter elle-même. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait commencé par débrancher JARVIS. Puis il était remonté dans la tour pour s'en prendre au docteur dans son laboratoire et lui faire perdre le contrôle, avant de vouloir régler le compte d'Œil-de-Faucon. Ce dernier avait fini par l'arrêter et l'assommer, bien qu'encore faible. Mais alors que Clint et Bruce exposaient les quelques faits dont ils avaient été acteurs à un Steve hors de lui, Bucky les regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules.

Malgré lui, le regard de Clint se faisait compatissant. Il ne savait que trop ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans la tête du bras armé d'HYDRA. Se sentir manipulé, hors de soi, avoir quelque chose d'autre que son esprit dans sa tête, et être accusé de crimes que l'on ne se souvenait pas avoir commis. Il y avait de quoi perdre le peu de raison qui nous restait.

- Messieurs. Monsieur Stark aimerait savoir ce qui s'est passé durant son absence pour qu'une des vitres de la tour soit brisée…

Les deux soldats, le docteur et l'espion relevèrent soudain la tête. Bucky, les yeux ronds, jeta un regard abasourdi à Steve qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Stark, qui revint presque en sautillant, manifestement satisfait d'avoir remis son intelligence artificielle en marche.

_- Il_ a débranché Jarvis, annonça-t-il d'une voix étonnamment enjouée en pointant le Soldat de l'Hiver du doigt.

Clint haussa les sourcils, Bruce afficha un rictus, mais le visage de Steve se renfrogna. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Tony, alors que Bucky se redressait lentement.

- Dès que je l'ai rebranché, il m'a signalé un cambriolage dans les sous-sols, exposa l'ingénieur d'une voix blanche qui montrait que malgré la légèreté qu'il affichait, il était furieux.

Bucky haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à Steve, qu'il savait être son unique allié dans cette situation. Il avait le souvenir de son ami s'éclipsant pour aller rejoindre le fils d'Howard Stark, le laissant aux mains du docteur Banner. Mais les faits qui étaient exposés devant lui, il ne savait pas qu'en faire.

- Si Bucky vous avait cambriolé, pourquoi serait-il encore là ? Dit Steve en croisant les bras.

- Il n'est peut-être pas le cambrioleur, rétorqua Tony. Mais peut-être qu'il a aidé quelqu'un à entrer dans la tour.

- Quelqu'un qui connait les lieux et qui auraient réussis à se diriger dans les locaux, observa Bruce, se triturant les mains comme s'il avait toujours sa paire de lunettes avec lui.

- Natasha, soupira Clint.

Une fois de plus, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le Soldat de l'Hiver. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et déglutit, réellement désarçonné, et fit un pas en arrière. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Steve se tourna de nouveau vers Stark.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on vous a volé ?

- Des prototypes de la phase 2 que Fury m'a confiés après que le SHIELD soit parti en cacahuète, exposa simplement Stark en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois, ce furent les deux sourcils de Steve qui se levèrent. Bruce comme Clint affichèrent le même air décontenancé, et en fond, Bucky haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la moindre idée sur ce qu'était la phase 2. Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure, quand le regard du soldat face à lui se refroidit soudain. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce regard, qui avait quelque chose de méprisant. Celui de l'avion, quand ils avaient réussis à attraper Loki après son petit cinéma en Allemagne. « Fury ne m'as pas dit qu'il vous engageait. » Ce même regard revu dans l'héliporteur du SHIELD. « Le seul pour qui vous vous battez, c'est vous. N'essayez pas de vous faire passer pour un héros. »

- Vous aviez l'intention de nous le dire quand, que vous aviez ces prototypes ? Dit-il d'une voix aride.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qui s'impose de lui-même, se défendit Stark.

- Sans blague, soupira Steve en l'incendiant du regard.

Il finit par se détourner pour regarder Bucky, qui restait statique. Il sonda rapidement le visage du soldat de l'hiver qui était redevenu complètement froid. Ou tout du moins, qui essayait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Demanda le Captain d'une voix grave et blanche, bien plus amère qu'il ne l'aurait cru, surtout auprès de son meilleur ami.

Sa gorge s'enroua juste après qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, si bien que personne ne l'entendit. Bucky plissa les lèvres.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, déclara-t-il.

- Comme il ne se rappelle pas avoir bousillé la voiture de mes parents, dit Tony dans sa barbe, les mains dans les poches.

Steve, les bras croisés, l'esprit chancelant, choisit d'ignorer la remarque de Stark et se tourna vers Bruce.

- Docteur, vous l'avez examiné. Est-ce que vous pensez que…

La question, ou tout du moins, ce début de question, sonnait comme une supplication. Une demande désespérée d'explications, d'aide. Le Captain ressembla pendant une seconde à un enfant qui éprouvait le besoin terrible d'entendre quelque chose de rassurant, même si c'était un mensonge. Autrement le sol se déroberait sous ses pieds.

- Eh bien, exposa Bruce, je pense que cela pourrait venir de son bras. Il provoque des interférences magnétiques qui ont fait vaciller beaucoup d'appareils.

- J'avoue avoir du mal à surveiller le Soldat de l'Hiver, avoua également Jarvis, qui fit sursauter tous ceux qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il intervienne.

- Il est possible qu'il influe aussi sur son esprit, continua nerveusement le docteur Banner. Qu'HYDRA reprenne le contrôle par le biais de ce bras.

Tony comme Clint tiquèrent. A ce moment-là, Steve aurait bien aimé avoir quelque chose sous la main. Une tasse, une chaise, son bouclier, n'importe quoi, qu'il aurait pu balancer sur le mur le plus proche, pour évacuer un peu. Il aurait bien voulu se mettre à courir, frapper dans quelque chose, mais il se sentit soudain si impuissant, si démuni, qu'il préféra ne rien dire et s'éloigna de tous ses compagnons, la tête dans les mains.

- Rogers, commença Stark, incertain. Ce n'est pas…

- Vous, ragea Steve en se tournant vers lui, le coupant, vous, taisez-vous. Parce que tout ça, c'est votre faute ! Si jamais vous aviez réussi à découvrir les plans d'HYDRA dès que vous aviez « craqué les fichiers du SHIELD », si vous aviez été capable d'aller au bout de votre mission après avoir balancé de belles paroles, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Et les prototypes de la phase 2 ont attiré HYDRA ici maintenant ! Même dans cette tour, plus personne n'est en sécurité !

- Parce que vous croyez que c'est votre soldat déréglé qui va tous nous aider, répliqua immédiatement Tony.

- Arrêtez, les coupa Bruce. Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plait. Personne dans cette pièce ne peut être désigné comme coupable. Le seul ennemi que nous avons est HYDRA.

- HYDRA qui s'est emparé de l'esprit de Barnes, paracheva Clint, les bras croisés. Il doit se retrouver. Ça prendra du temps, mais je pense qu'il y arrivera.

Et sur ce point, le tireur d'élite estimait maîtriser son sujet. Les autres semblèrent le penser également vu que le silence retomba. Malgré cela, Steve ne réussit qu'à afficher un rictus amer, et finalement, se détourna des autres, assénant à Stark un simple « Je croyais que vous aviez changé. » Celui-ci baissa les yeux momentanément, puis ses lèvres se tordirent, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

* * *

- Nous voilà dans une impasse, soupira le milliardaire en se tenant le menton. Et ces contacts ?

- Fury est injoignable, mais monsieur Wilson est en route. Quant à l'ex-agent Hill, elle est à l'hôpital. Il semblerait que mademoiselle Romanoff s'en soit pris à elle.

- Voilà ce que ça coûte de démissionner de Stark Industries...

Bruce, qui était parti prendre sa douche, arriva enfin, propre, débarrassé de la poussière et des graviers, et habillé correctement. Tony comme Clint réfléchissaient ardemment, l'un débitant des paroles à la suite pour noyer le flot de pensée qui l'envahissait, alors que Clint restait là, toujours les bras croisés, sans parler.

- Y-a-t-il un moyen de contacter Thor, demanda ensuite Stark qui n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas à notre portée, dit Jarvis dans une sorte de soupir.

- Mais il a l'intention de se bouger ou il a fini par s'endormir celui-là ?! Explosa Tony.

Excédé, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres, réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à une solution. Ils étaient en danger. C'était la chose la plus sûre qui pouvait être. Entre Natasha, HYDRA, et ces choses étranges que personne ne parvenaient à identifier. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas au complet. Thor était absent, Natasha, inutile d'y songer, et ils étaient plus ou moins à court de moyen. Le SHIELD était mort, démantelé, et les technologies qui allaient avec, disparues. Les prototypes de la phase 2, volés. Leurs ressources étaient donc plus ou moins limitées. Tony tapota sur la table basse.

- Jarvis, qu'avons-nous dans la cave ?

- Environ une dizaine de robots de l'Iron Legion, votre jet, votre armure, le costume du capitaine, et un dernier prototype de la phase 2.

Le souffle de Tony se coupa dans sa gorge. Il savait pertinemment de quel prototype il s'agissait. Natasha ne pouvait en avoir laissé qu'un seul derrière elle. L'arme avec laquelle Coulson avait menacé Loki, avant de se faire tuer. Le SHIELD le lui avait confié, celui-là, ainsi que tous les autres, après son implosion, et il l'avait stocké avec les débris d'une vie dont il voulait se débarrasser à tout prix. Mais entasser des choses dans une cave ou un grenier n'était pas se débarrasser. C'était emmagasiner, garder, laisser fermenter, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place et que tout explose, tout déborde.

- Compris, se résigna-t-il.

* * *

Steve soupira pour la énième fois, assis sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il avait l'impression oppressante et désespérante d'être dans une impasse. Bucky était assis en face de lui, les yeux dans le vague, regardant son bras métallique avec un air sombre.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, soupira Steve en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

La lèvre de Bucky tressauta mais il ne répondit rien. Pendant un instant. Il laissa le silence planer, n'osant pas le briser, comme un cocon rassurant et chaleureux. Puis il dit finalement :

- Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Stark.

Rompre le silence ainsi lui paraissait être le seul moyen de ne pas tout faire voler en éclat. A ces mots, le blond tressaillit et regarda enfin son meilleur ami. Celui-ci afficha un sourire sardonique.

- Ici… Vous faites tous ce que vous pouvez, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes simplement… Dépassés par les évènements. Vous êtes perdus, mais vous ne devez pas vous perdre les uns les autres.

Il était évident que Steve ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. Quand il avait cet air perdu, un souvenir brumeux s'imposait dans l'esprit de Bucky, il se revoyait, lui, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie, abattre sa main sur l'épaule d'un blond chétif pour le secouer amicalement. Il aurait tant voulu le refaire, mais il était incapable de se souvenir de la signification qu'avait pu avoir ce geste.

- On s'est perdus, Steve, et regarde le résultat, continua-t-il. J'ai failli te tuer, à plusieurs reprises.

- C'était un accident, soupira Steve. Ta chute, Zola…

- Des accidents peuvent arriver ici aussi, le coupa nettement le Soldat de l'Hier. Je suis l'âme damnée d'HYDRA… je ne crois pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Mais toi, tu peux faire quelque chose. Ne les pers pas. Préserve les des… _accidents._ La vie, la _vraie_ vie, est vraiment trop courte pour ça.

Les yeux de Steve se firent soudainement brillants et il déglutit. Un sourire forcé qui ne dupa pas du tout le Soldat de l'Hiver trancha son visage. Les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, et le faisait se perdre dans son propre esprit comme s'il était dans une forêt noyée dans la brume, lui apprenait que ce sourire-là n'avait rien d'un sourire joyeux.

- De tous, soupira Steve. Il a fallu que ce soit toi… Toi… Et je ne peux rien faire…

- Tu fais beaucoup, répondit Bucky. Tu m'aides à me souvenir… Tu m'as fait revenir à moi. Quand tu es avec moi, je me souviens. C'est quand tu t'éloignes que tout devient… confus. Mais là, tout est clair. Et… Je crois que c'est la même chose pour le fils d'Howard.

Steve tiqua, devant lutter contre la boule de tristesse qui se faisait de plus en plus imposante dans sa gorge, mais haussant malgré tout un sourcil interrogateur, incitant son vis-à-vis à aller au bout de sa pensée.

- Je l'ai tout de suite vu, enchaîna Bucky en baissant les yeux, cherchant désespérément les mots pour s'expliquer. Il a besoin de toi, peut-être plus que moi. Quand tu t'éloignes, il perd pied. Il a terriblement besoin de toi.

- Non, soupira Steve. Je… Avant, il n'y avait que toi et moi…

- Les choses ne pourront jamais redevenir comme avant, Steve. Il faudrait remonter le temps, empêcher la guerre, et aucune machine n'en est encore capable. Même ici.

- Tu as besoin de moi, tempéra le blond.

- Parce que tu étais mon ami, tu étais tout ce que j'avais, et j'étais tout ce que tu avais. Mais ce qu'il y a entre vous, c'est différent.

Cette fois, le super soldat blêmit soudainement. Le soldat de l'hiver sourit, et Steve resta coi. Ce sourire… C'était un sourire amusé qui avait plus que quatre-vingt ans, à la fois sarcastique et attendri. Steve ne savait réellement qu'en penser. Il était perdu. Il avait conscience que les temps avaient changés et ça, Bucky semblait s'en être rendu compte depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Mais Steve avait du mal à s'y faire, à ce monde décomplexé, impudique, et tellement compliqué. Pourtant, les paroles de son ami rendaient tout plus simple tout à coup. Comme toujours. Le Cap s'essuya l'œil du pouce.

- Au fait, cette tour, dit Bucky. Elle est affreuse.

- Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas être le seul à le penser, s'exclama Steve en éclatant soudainement de rire. Et encore, c'est pas le pire !

- Monsieur Rogers, intervint la voix de Jarvis, le coupant dans son élan. Monsieur Stark a besoin de vous dans les sous-sols.

Alors que l'atmosphère s'était soudain allégée, le silence qui retomba après l'intervention de l'intelligence artificielle fut aussi lourd que du plomb. Steve déglutit, et regarda Bucky en biais. Celui-ci lui servit un sourire moqueur et sembla lui donner sa bénédiction en l'invitant à prendre la porte.

Presque électrocuté, Steve opina et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir et fila jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Stark s'y trouvait, installé sur le dos au fond de la machine, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse. Steve déglutit, mais fit un pas en avant. Dès que les portes se fermèrent, ils furent seuls au monde, et un silence oppressant s'installa. Steve, les mains dans le dos, regarda ses pieds, alors que Tony affichait une décontraction à toute épreuve. Et bien entendu, l'ascenseur était effroyablement lent. Steve se fit la réflexion que si Jarvis intervenait il risquait de faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

- Cap, je suis navré.

Steve fronça les sourcils, et tourna une tête hésitante vers Tony, très calme, qui regardait dans le vague son reflet sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Il finit par secouer la tête, et balbutia avant de réussir à dire une phrase cohérente :

- Vous… Vous vous excusez, -ce qui est déjà assez incroyable en soi- alors que c'est moi qui vous ai offensé, constata Steve, un brin amusé.

- Je comprends, rétorqua l'ingénieur en lui rendant son sourire. Enfin, je pense. J'ai été… abrupt. C'est juste que… J'ai des sentiments. Je… ressens des choses étranges. Pour vous.

Le soldat en eut le souffle coupé.  
Bien que Tony eût l'air parfaitement calme, sa décontraction n'était qu'une simple façade. Il était d'une anxiété si grave qu'il craignait de s'évanouir sur le champ. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il aurait préféré les Chitauris à cet ascenseur à ce moment précis ? Déjà que ses excuses lui avaient tordue la gorge, cet aveu soudain le faisait se sentir tout chose. Il n'osait pas regarder Steve, craignant de déchiffrer sur son visage une expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un rire sans joie parvint jusqu'à lui, avant que le capitaine ne dise d'une voix blanche, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient enfin :

- Vous voyez, c'est là tout le problème. Vous êtes tellement concentré sur votre personne, que vous n'avez même pas réalisé que c'était réciproque.

Il s'échappa immédiatement de l'ascenseur, presque en courant. Tony resta là, complètement paralysé, avant de le suivre. L'ascenseur débouchait immédiatement dans une grande salle sombre. Une dizaine de robots longeaient les murs, éclairés par des lampes rondes et blanches, formant comme une allée d'honneur jusqu'à une porte scellée.

- Voilà… L'Iron Legion, fit Tony qui avait l'envie étrange et pressante de changer de sujet. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. J'ai fait croire à Pepper que je les avais tous détruits…

Pour la première fois, il se sentit réellement coupable en repensant à la rousse et à la trahison acide qu'il lui avait infligée. Et ce, à tous les niveaux. Sa poitrine se gonfla et il se demanda s'il était réellement possible que quelqu'un d'autre, en ce monde, soit capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments positifs, s'entendait. Bien sûr, il y avait Bruce, mais Bruce était son ami. Et Steve… Steve, qui devait, lui aussi, avoir envie de faire dériver la conversation, le regarda avec des yeux où brillait toute l'incrédulité du monde. Tony le remarqua, et tenta de lui expliquer.

- Des exosquelettes automatiques. Contrôlés à distance. Par Jarvis.

Nouveau silence. Mais le visage du capitaine des années quarante ne s'éclairait pas pour autant. Tony fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête, désappointé. Il fallait vivre avec son temps, bon sang.

- Bon, ce sont des robots, finit-il par dire en traversant enfin la cave.

- Sans blague, argua Steve en le suivant.

Stark lui jeta un regard qui lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Arrivé devant la porte scellé, Tony entra le code, montra sa rétine au laser, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement caractéristique, leur dévoilant quelques grandes et larges étagères où se trouvaient des caisses à présent vides. Sans réellement les regarder, Tony fila vers un placard, qu'il ouvrit. Dans une autre caisse de métal se trouvait le dernier prototype de la phase 2. Il le prit, le soupesa, et se tourna vers Steve, qui restait à l'entrée, sans rien dire, la gorge nouée.

- Je pense qu'il vous revient, Cap, déclara Tony en le lui tendant.

Steve mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que l'ingénieur s'était adressé à lui. Il secoua la tête :

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Prenez-le. Vous étiez le héros de Coulson. Plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. Et parce qu'il est mort pour nous donner à croire.

Après avoir hésité, Steve vint vers lui, et prit l'arme dans ses mains, se rendant compte qu'elle pesait tout de même un certain poids. Ils avaient réussi à faire fonctionner cette arme en s'inspirant du Tesseract et du Destructeur, et heureusement pour eux, elle pouvait être utilisée sans. Quand les mains du capitaine se posèrent sur le chrome du prototype, sa peau frôla celle de Tony. Le soldat déglutit.

- Et parce que vous êtes aussi mon héros, Cap… Avoua à voix basse le brun.

Le cœur de Steve s'emballa.

- Tony…

L'ingénieur lâcha une onomatopée montrant qu'il était à l'écoute. Sans retirer ses mains du prototype.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Steve. A propos de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire.

Il s'excuse encore, s'étonna Tony en haussant les deux sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors là, c'est presque trop beau, Cap, ricana-t-il. Mais bon, quand on est un génie, on ne peut que voir juste. Enfin, si vos excuses sont présentées avec un baiser, je peux envisager de les accepter.

Steve, d'abord surpris, resta coi, puis rit à son tour.

- Si vous y tenez tant.

Le blond se pencha en avant, et ferma les yeux au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Tony. Une sensation chaude et douce s'insinua en lui, et pendant un moment, presque tout sembla s'envoler. Tout, depuis qu'il s'était éveillé dans ce monde encore plus fou que celui du passé, eut soudain l'importance d'un petit point noir à l'horizon. Il n'y eut plus qu'eux, pendant un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand vacarme se fasse entendre au-dessus de leur tête, les faisant sursauter.

- Jarvis ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous devriez vous rendre sur les toits, messieurs. Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

* * *

S'il y a avait une personne qui ne pouvait bien tomber, c'était bel et bien le Dieu de la Foudre. Thor se tenait sur le toit de la tour A, juste face à la grande baie vitrée. Tandis que Clint et Bruce étaient déjà dehors, Steve et Tony sortirent de l'ascenseur. Alors que le capitaine se sentait envahi d'un soulagement bien plus grand que lui, Tony se sentit de railler.

- Le roi Oberon est de retour !

- Thor, s'exclama Steve en se ruant à l'extérieur.

- Pas d'affolement, Puck, pas d'affolement, soupira Tony en sortant à sa suite.

Le dieu nordique montrait à Bruce et Clint un étrange mécanisme, une sorte de mitraillette peut-être, qui exhalait une aura qui ne plut ni à Stark, ni à Rogers.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai rempli ma part du contrat (oui, un chapitre, c'est remplir sa part du contrat), alors vous savez ce que j'attends de vous chers lecteurs ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney pour l'univers et les personnages.**

**Rating : K+.**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note : Amis du soir bonsoir et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre de Life's Too Short. Un jour, je devrais expliquer pourquoi cette fic s'appelle comme ça. Mais qu'importe. Enfin les choses prennent un tournant, on va arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort et on va se bouger un peu plus ! J'espèce que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

- Je ne pensais pas autant tarder. Mais au vu des épreuves qui nous attendent, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait prendre les précautions nécessaires, en dépit du temps.

Les autres Vengeurs acceptaient parfaitement sa plaidoirie, tandis que le Dieu de la Foudre leur présentait les fameuses « précautions nécessaires ». Cela ressemblait à une arme à longue distance, comme un fusil, en plus perfectionné –même si Tony était certain d'être capable de mieux. Mais ce qui interpella toute l'équipe fut la boule rouge qui se trouvait en son centre, et qui luisait de cette aura si déplaisante. Selon les dires de l'Asgardien, ce qu'il avait entre les mains était l'Ether. Un concentré d'énergie noire, une relique antique de Svartalfheim, le monde des ténèbres, avec une capacité de destruction illimitée. Ou du moins, il s'agissait d'un « dérivé » de l'Ether, comme le bâton de Loki était un dérivé du Tesseract.

Certes, cela n'inspirait pas totalement les Vengeurs. Un artefact d'une puissance équivalente à celle du Tesseract ne pouvait pas franchement leur parler. Mais manifestement, c'était leur seule chance contre leurs ennemis.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse se débarrasser d'eux comme nous nous sommes débarrassés des Chitauris, exposa Thor.

- Sans blague Zeus, fit mine de s'étonner Tony. Eh bien, dites-nous tout sur nos ennemis, à moins que vous ne vouliez garder notre plat sous cloche ? C'est pas bien de pas partager.

- Venant de vous, monsieur, intervint Jarvis.

Steve, Bruce et Clint rirent au nez du millionnaire qui écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus étonné par la répartie de l'IA. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait pris comme exemple ou s'il était programmé ainsi, mais son majordome virtuel s'amusait de plus en plus à ses dépens, ce qui devenait problématique, surtout en situation d'urgence. Et les autres qui riaient histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Même s'il s'agissait plus d'un rire nerveux qu'autre chose. Thor n'eut pas l'air aussi étonné qu'il aurait pu l'être, lui qui en était encore à appeler Jarvis « sorcellerie ». Il se contenta de secouer la tête puis déclara :

- Ce sont des jumeaux. Et même s'ils sont humains… Ils sont très dangereux. Ils ne sont pas… « normaux » dirons-nous.

- Qu'est-ce que la normalité, persifla Stark.

- On entrera dans ce débat plus tard, soupira Rogers.

Thor fronça les sourcils et attendit d'avoir de nouveau l'attention totale de son auditoire. Stark et Rogers détournèrent le regard et recouvrèrent le silence.

- Le premier se fait appeler Vif-Argent, expliqua posément le Dieu de la Foudre. Il est rapide. Très. Tellement qu'il semble avoir une incidence sur l'espace-temps. Ou plutôt, il peut se déplacer à une vitesse pharaonique qui sera normale pour lui, alors que ce ne sera qu'un millième de seconde chez nous. Et il se déplace tellement vite qu'il peut créer des bourrasques de vent insensés.

Pour Steve comme pour Tony, qui frissonnèrent instantanément, c'était étonnamment clair. Ça expliquait le vent violent qui avait expédié la décapotable rouge. Clint et Bruce, eux, eurent plus de mal à imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner. Thor les regarda tour à tour, et reprit :

- La seconde, elle, est la plus dangereuse. Elle se fait appeler la Sorcière Rouge et... Hum... Disons qu'elle peut tout faire. Flammes, eau, glace, vent... Elle a une prise totale sur la réalité.

Ils commençaient tous à comprendre les craintes du dieu nordique. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner. Et il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant que ce que l'esprit ne pouvait concevoir. Clint déglutit, sa blessure le laissant désormais totalement indifférent. Il comprenait pourquoi Natasha avait autant paniqué. Pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de sortir sur le champ. Elle les avait vus. Il ne s'agissait pas de soldats extraterrestres sans cervelle. Mais d'humains aux capacités trop extraordinaires pour être domptées. Des gens bien plus fort qu'eux. Des surhommes. Des vrais, et non pas des gens affublés d'armure de métal, ayant subi un rayonnement gamma trop fort, devenus de super-soldats après une injection, ou des agents surentraînés. Pour la première fois, tous commencèrent réellement à craindre pour la suite. Ils avaient compris d'entrée de jeu que leurs adversaires étaient plus forts.

- Ils sont tous les deux comme... Fous, acheva Thor, abattu. Ils ont perdu conscience d'eux-mêmes. Ce qui les rend, évidemment, encore plus dangereux. HYDRA semble avoir la même emprise sur eux que sur le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Steve serra les poings et la mâchoire de Clint se crispa. La main de Tony coula doucement sur les épaules du Capitaine et se referma au niveau de sa nuque, qu'il massa doucement.

- Prometteur, soupira Bruce.

- Bon, alors le plan est plus ou moins tracé, se réjouit ironiquement Tony en tapant dans ses mains, laissant la nuque de Steve nue. A ce propos, ravi de te revoir L'Oréal, on craignait que tu te sois volatilisé.

Thor fronça les sourcils en se demandant si le moment était réellement à la plaisanterie. Mais il avait appris à connaître Stark depuis le temps : les plaisanteries étaient pour lui un moyen de garder le contrôle de son humeur.

- Et c'est quoi le plan, s'étonna Clint, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé.

- On prend le jet, exposa très simplement Stark. Et on fait tout sauter avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher. _Avengers Assemble._

Ni une ni deux, et les Vengeurs se dispersèrent, chacun allant se préparer comme il se devait. Il fallut également mettre Bucky en quarantaine. Celui-ci décida de se prêter docilement au jeu. Personne, lui le premier, ne souhaitait savoir ce qui pourrait advenir de la Tour A si on l'y laissait seul. Et ils avaient estimé qu'il était trop dangereux de l'emmener sur le terrain à la lumière des événements récents. Tony et Steve furent bien évidemment les premiers à se rendre au sous-sol, où les attendait leurs armures. Puis, de là, ils prendraient le jet.

* * *

Encore l'ascenseur. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Ou en tout cas, c'était en passe de le devenir. Un petit cocon, où ils pouvaient parler en toute franchise, sans interférence extérieure. L'ascenseur était comme hors du monde. Alors qu'en fait, il reliait tous les petits mondes de la tour A, et permettait à tous de se retrouver. Mais ce ne fut pas pour rien que Steve attendit que lui et Tony se retrouvent seuls, en son sein, pour poser une question autrement délicate.  
Le Capitaine n'osait pas vraiment parler. Cette question le taraudait depuis longtemps déjà mais il ne parvenait pas à la formuler. Il déglutit.

Tony sentait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, mais le super soldat était aussi intimidé qu'une jouvencelle, et le regarder se débattre avec sa timidité, son envie de savoir, sa pudeur et ses principes moraux avait quelque chose de drôle, et par conséquent, de calmant.

- Je voulais savoir, tenta enfin Steve en se mouillant les lèvres. Comment... Enfin... Comment vous...

Les mots se bousculaient. Comment, oui, comment. C'était le seul mot qui venait. Comment vous êtes-vous rendu compte que...que quoi ? Que vous étiez gay ? Que vous n'aimiez plus Pepper ? Que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions s'attroupaient dans sa bouche comme une foule le jour des soldes mais comme dans ce cas-là, personne ne pouvait entrer. Ou tout du moins, sortir.  
Heureusement pour lui, Stark avait plus ou moins compris où il voulait en venir, et accepta de venir à son secours plutôt que rire de son désarroi. En fait, il n'avait plus aucune envie de rire.

Ces plaisanteries, ce n'était qu'une façade grotesque. Mais on ne pouvait pas tirer un rire franc de lui, à l'heure actuelle. Il s'en voyait incapable. Le désarroi du capitaine ne l'avait fait rire qu'une seconde.

Stark regarda droit devant lui, et soupira. Il aurait pu avoir au moins autant de mal à répondre à la question que Steve avait eu à la poser. Mais il décida de prendre rapidement son courage à deux mains après avoir suffisamment expiré pour que ses épaules s'affaissent.

- Le jour de la bataille de New-York, raconta-t-il. Quand j'ai fait passer cette tête nucléaire de l'autre côté du portail. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'étais même presque mort... Puis j'ai ouvert les yeux. D'un seul coup. Et votre visage... Planait au-dessus de ma tête.

Il s'en souvenait comme si cet événement avait eu lieu la veille. Il avait fermé les yeux face à une explosion nucléaire, et avait perdu connaissance. Et quand son cœur avait fait un bon brusque, qu'il avait repris conscience, Steve Rogers était là, penché au-dessus de lui, haletant, le visage couvert de saleté, légèrement décoiffé –seulement légèrement, décidément-, et quand il avait vu qu'il était éveillé, il lui avait souri. Tout simplement. Un sourire qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être sur un lit de guimauve.

- J'ai cru que c'était une sorte de... Syndrome post-traumatique, continua Tony en s'aidant de ces gestes charismatiques. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me pensais à vous. Je ressassais les moments que nous avions passés ensemble... À la fin, je n'ai plus réussi à avoir une sorte de... Double vie. Pepper d'un côté, et vous qui hantiez mon esprit de l'autre.

Steve détourna la tête, sentant le feu qui s'emparait de ses joues, et pourquoi pas de tout son visage. Il espérait que Tony ne tournerait pas la tête vers lui, autrement, ce serait lui qui perdrait la tête. Sentant un silence pesant s'installer entre eux, et sentant qu'il devait répondre, il se mit à chercher, encore, activement, les bons mots. Il ne put que balbutier :

- J'avoue que... Je ne m'y attendais pas... Ce monde est... Tellement différent.

C'était les paroles de Natasha qui avaient commencé à le faire cogiter, environ deux semaines plus tôt. Le jour où elle lui avait demandé s'il était vraiment attiré par les femmes. Il avait fait comme s'il était simplement outré mais, en réalité, il y avait réfléchi. Longtemps. Et l'évidence s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il n'avait même pas voulu y résister. C'était classique. On vit dans une évidence que l'on ne connait pas, et il suffit d'un acte, d'une parole, pour que tour s'éclaire. Il suffisait d'une simple poussée. Bien sûr, il avait aimé Peggy, tendrement, puissamment. Elle avait été son premier et pendant longtemps, unique amour. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il se souvenait du moment où il était étalé sur l'asphalte après avoir voulu affronter Loki, et qu'un solo de guitare avait fendu l'air. Il avait regardé partout autour de lui, encore déboussolé par ce monde nouveau, se demandant franchement ce qui se passait. Et là, Tony était apparu, foudroyant le dieu de la malice, accompagné d'un retentissant « Shoot to Thrill ! ». Alors que lui, au sol et haletant, devait avoir l'air fin. Steve sentit la peau de Tony frôler la sienne. Puis les doigts de l'ingénieur croisèrent les siens, avant que leurs mains ne se renferment l'une sur l'autre. Comme un tout.

* * *

New-York fit passer dans son ciel un jet privé chromé suivi du petit bout d'Iron Legion qui restait à Stark. Les passants qui prirent le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel à ce moment-là restèrent cois, stupéfaits, les yeux ronds, dégainant leur téléphone portable, ou restant tout simplement trop hébété pour penser à le faire. Le jet, suivi de ses robots, survola la Grosse Pomme, avant de s'en éloigner. Clint et Tony, qui avait revêtu son armure de « fer », étaient aux commandes, l'un pilotant, l'autre calculant avec précision la position du bunker d'HYDRA, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient à toute vitesse.

- Nerveux Legolas ?

Clint fronça les sourcils et tiqua, peu sûr que l'ingénieur s'adresse à lui. Quand il comprit, il ne regarda même pas Stark, concentré par sa conduite. Moins qu'il ne l'aurait voulu cependant.

- En colère, précisa-t-il toutefois.

- C'est sûr qu'utiliser le même stratagème pour vous avilir tous les deux, ricana l'Iron Man, c'est pas drôle.

- Rien de cette histoire n'est drôle, s'insurgea le tireur d'élite.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Tony. La tête de nos ennemis quand ils vont nous voir arriver.

Atterré par ces réponses légères mais, quand on y réfléchissait, terriblement typiques de Star, Clint tourna enfin la tête vers lui, tentant de voir s'il était sérieux, ou si ce sarcasme n'était là que pour étouffer ses propres craintes. Mais évidemment, il ne put le savoir. Tony était une des seules personnes qui étaient réellement un mystère pour lui. Plus tôt, avec Thor, il avait immédiatement pu dire que l'ingénieur plaisantait pour étouffer ses sentiments, mais à cet instant précis, il s'en voyait incapable. Cela se jouait toujours au pile ou face pour déchiffrer Stark.

Comme avec Natasha. Parfois, il pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, comme quand il avait deviné que si elle s'impliquait dans la guerre, c'était parce que Loki l'avait intimement atteinte. Et il y avait des jours où elle était encore plus mystérieuse qu'une inconnue. Son poing se serra quand les boucles rousses de l'espionne dansèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

- Et si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda l'Œil-de-Faucon. S'ils voulaient que l'on vienne à eux ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient si malins, s'amusa Tony.

- Ah oui ? S'étrangla Barton. Ils ont retourné des proches contre nous. Natasha, un membre même de notre équipe. Et le meilleur ami du capitaine. Regardez plus loin que le bout de votre nez Stark. Ils cherchent à nous atteindre. Intimement.

Stark haussa les épaules et ouvrit un paquet de chips. Pas pratique, avec cette armure sur le dos, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait. Il le manga sereinement, tandis que l'ordinateur de bord leur donnait des instructions. Puis il se leva et s'en alla vers les sièges passagers. Thor, sur un des sièges du fond, se débattait avec une grande chaîne audio. Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant la chose. Et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir interpellé Thor au moment où il montait dans le jet.

La vérité était que lui et Steve, alors seuls dans le jet, avaient commencé à échanger de longs baisers en attendaient leurs coéquipiers. Puissamment, fougueusement, comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait embrassé auparavant, échangeant jusqu'à leurs souffles, pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme si demain n'existait pas. Car il était possible qu'il n'y ait pas de lendemain pour eux. Alors quand Jarvis leur avait annoncé que les autres étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient séparés comme deux collégiens surpris, Stark à la place du co-pilote, Tony sur un siège au hasard, tous les deux aussi rouges que l'armure d'Iron Man.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour introduire une telle antiquité dans son appareil. Il avait déjà du mal à prendre au sérieux la mythologie scandinave, alors on allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était pour lire des cassettes que le dieu de la foudre avait ça sur les genoux ? Non, quand même pas ? Pourtant, il fallait croire que si. Et le pire, dans cette affaire, c'était que Banner essayait de l'aider. Tony hésita entre s'étouffer avec sa salive ou se mettre à pleurer. Leur jouet datait des années 80 ! Dans un avion Stark, c'était douloureux, franchement. Plutôt que s'occuper d'eux cependant, il se tourna vers Steve, assis plus avant, les bras croisés, une jambe sur la banquette, regardant distraitement par le hublot.

- C'est du vrai cuir, soupira Stark, vous comptez réellement me salir tout ça ?

Au début, il crut que le capitaine ne l'avait même pas entendu. Ou que s'il l'avait entendu, il l'ignorait volontairement. De leur côté, Thor et Bruce avaient réussis à mettre en marche leur machine à voyager dans le temps restait à monter le volume. Ce qui avait l'air de représenter un défi en soi.

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers l'ingénieur d'un air neutre, et reposa sa jambe sur la moquette brune. Stark lui tendit son paquet de chips. Rogers secoua la tête.

- Dire que vous avez horreur qu'on vous tende des choses, ironisa le blond d'une voix trop plate.

Tony haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Steve fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne deviez pas aider Clint ?

- Il s'aide très bien tout seul, avec Jarvis, rétorqua l'ingénieur. Lerne est localisée, on file vers l'Hydre.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux. Steve finit par se concentrer de nouveau sur la fenêtre et ce qu'il y avait au-delà, le regard vide, comme s'il était perdu, la main en bâillon. Stark l'observa quelques instants, pensant que le regarder avec insistance finirait par distraire le capitaine. Mais rien à faire, il était imperturbable. C'était bien la première fois. D'ordinaire, quand le brun le regardait avec une telle insistance, le blond finissait toujours par vaciller, flancher, voire même s'empourprer. Mais là, il restait aussi froid que la glace dont on l'avait sorti.

- Sam va être furieux, finit par dire Steve.

- Rien que ça, ricana Tony.

- Il était parti voir de la famille dans le Connecticut et je l'ai fait revenir en urgence, soupira le Capitaine en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Et au final, il va surveiller Bucky… Qui nous as dégommés, lui, Natasha et moi.

Les sourcils de Tony tressautèrent. « Dégommés » ? Un mot vulgaire de Captain America ? Il devait à tout prix demander à Jarvis d'archiver cette conversation.

- Désolé mais c'était pas une valeur sûre ! Finit-il par dire en balayant toutes ses autres pensées. Sans vous, sa mémoire de manchot métallique va lui jouer des tours et c'est MA tour qui va se retrouver en morceaux !

- C'est mon meilleur ami, soupira malgré tout Steve. On aurait dû l'emmener avec nous !

- Encore une fois, c'est trop risqué ! Rétorqua Tony. Et s'il perdait le contrôle en plein combat ? Il vous exploserait la tête parce que vous connaissant, vous n'accepteriez pas de vous battre contre lui ! Vous préférez tous nous affronter, plutôt que lui !

A voir le rictus sur le visage de Steve, il comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Le capitaine avait failli répliquer au moins trois fois durant la dernière invective de Stark, mais il avait gardé le silence, comme si les paroles de l'ingénieur le desséchaient. Tony soupira. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que le capitaine pouvait ressentir. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun lien particulier avec une personne autre que lui-même. Il y avait certes Rhodey mais il était plus un collègue proche, un complice, qu'autre chose. Même quelqu'un qui revêtait une importance autre dans sa vie, comme Potts, appartenait au domaine du passé si elle ne suivait pas son allure. Et elle n'avait plus voulu suivre. De toutes les façons, il ne voulait plus d'elle.  
Ensuite, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis vraiment proches. Son plus grand confident était Jarvis. C'était dire le niveau de vie sociale.

_- Ha, haha, haha ! Hooked on a feelin' !_

Tony, Steve et Clint sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers Thor et Banner, les yeux écarquillés. Le premier affichait un grand sourire idiot et le second remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, un sourire fier et amusé sur le visage.

_- I'm high on believing…_

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? S'exclama Tony d'une voix moins virile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- C'est un midgardien qui me l'a donné ! Répondit Thor qui commençait à suivre le rythme de la musique. Je l'ai rencontré en cherchant l'Ether !

- Et comment ça s'appelle, s'étonna Steve, d'un calme plat malgré la bizarrerie de la situation.

- « Awesome Mix Vol.1 ! »

- Je rêve où il a dit « vol point un », soupira Tony en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Steve.

Ce dernier rit et passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de l'ingénieur, tout en regardant ses tempes grisonnantes d'un air fasciné. Tony était plus vieux qu'Howard à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré. Et étonnamment, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Au début, et au vue de la gravité de la situation, Thor avait été le seul à danser et à se laisser emporter par la musique. Banner, de cet air si caractéristique, en se triturant les doigts, avaient choisi de regarder par la fenêtre en se mordillant parfois la lèvre inférieure. Mais finalement, il se laissa prendre et hocha la tête en suivant la batterie. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Clint, que la musique détendait visiblement, vu qu'il n'hésita pas à se servir des commandes comme de percussion. Tony secoua la tête, mais au moment où il allait déplorer la situation, il remarqua que le pied de Steve battait la mesure et qu'il se laissait aller.

_- I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me…_

Tony leva les yeux vers Steve. Ses yeux bruns se perdirent sur le profil finement taillé du blond, dont les yeux bleus fixaient le vague. Un sourire en coin trancha les lèvres de l'ingénieur alors que les paroles de cette chanson, pourtant complètement ringarde à ses yeux, prenaient sens, tout autour de lui.

_- I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me… I'm hooked on a feelin' !_

- Capitaine, on approche de la zone, dit Clint à l'avant.

- Excellent, répondit Stark à la place de Rogers qui s'était contenté d'opiner du chef.

Il finit son paquet de chips et l'écrasa sans ménagement. Puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda partout autour de lui.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à installer une poubelle...

- Hum, monsieur, fit Jarvis de sa voix traînante.

- Attend Jarvis, le coupa Stark.

- Nous avons un problème, insista l'IA.

- Silence !

Finalement, après avoir tergiversé, Tony balança son paquet de chips par-dessus son épaule. C'était son jet après tout. Puis il se tourna vers Steve, qui refusait toujours obstinément de parler. Stark allait ouvrir la bouche quand le jet trembla soudain, se retourna, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, tous les passagers s'écrasèrent contre ce qui devait être le plafond. Un nouveau soubresaut, et l'avion fit de nouveau plusieurs tours sur lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rugit Thor, sans lâcher son poste audio.

- L'Iron Legion ! Clama Jarvis d'un ton qui pouvait presque faire croire qu'il était énervé.

- Quoi ?!

- Les robots nous tirent dessus ! Ajouta l'IA. J'ai tenté de prévenir monsieur Stark !

Dehors, les dix machines s'étaient brusquement retournées contre leur meneur. Leurs rayons laser fusaient en tous sens et Clint, qui avait repris contenance, tentait de les éviter, mais même si le jet de Stark était maniable, il était lourd en plus d'être endommagé puisque touché. Tony se redressa et rampa jusqu'à la place du co-pilote, après avoir attrapé son casque rouge, mit sur sa tête et rabattu le masque doré sur son visage. Là, il chercha sur le tableau de bord de quoi organiser une riposte, et le trouva. Son doigt métallique s'abattit sur un bouton spécifique. Aussitôt, quelques fusées à tête chercheuses s'en allèrent sur les robots, explosant tout autour du jet qui continuait de tanguer. C'était peut-être un jet, mais ça restait un jet Stark.

- Jarvis, c'est quoi ce bordel !? S'exclama Tony.

- Je n'arrive pas à les contrôler, se plaignit l'intelligence artificielle. Les codes sont brouillés !

- Comme avec Bucky ?! S'étonna Steve.

Jarvis n'eut même pas besoin de répondre. Ça devint aussitôt clair comme de l'eau. Le vol des prototypes de la phase 2 étaient une diversion : Natasha, très douée en informatique, avait eu le temps d'aller bousiller les quelques armures restantes, afin qu'elles se retournent contre Stark et son équipe. Malin comme un singe, celle-là. Tony baragouina des paroles plutôt haineuses et salées, avant de lever les mains, paumes vers la porte du jet. Il tira dans la porte du jet, l'ouvrant d'un seul coup. Ou plutôt, la faisant s'envoler. L'air s'engouffra dans le jet.

- Tout le monde dehors, la fête est finie !

Stark attrapa Clint par le col et s'envola aussitôt. Thor passa la porte ensuite, crocheté à Bruce, suivi de Steve qui plongea sans parachute. Aucune panique en voyant le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, ce geste était pour lui aussi anodin que descendre les escaliers. Pourtant, des bras rouge et métalliques se refermèrent autour de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'à mi-chemin, et le tirèrent de nouveau vers le haut.

- Eh, j'assurais ! S'insurgea le capitaine en se levant la tête vers l'Iron Man.

- Les personnes âgées ont besoin d'être ménagées, ricana Stark sous son casque.

Il se posa au sol, déposant le capitaine à côté de lui. Steve regarda ailleurs et fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils n'avaient pas réellement le temps de se crêper le chignon cela dit. Les cinq robots qui n'avaient pas été touchés par les missiles filèrent vers eux. Banner devint en une seconde énorme et vert, et se jeta sur l'un d'eux, le faisant s'écraser sur le champ. Les rayons de Stark en touchèrent un second, Thor se servit de son marteau pour en écraser un, Rogers lança son bouclier, et Clint, une flèche. Au même moment, le jet s'écrasa à son tour. Une explosion dantesque s'ensuivit, exhalant une odeur de brûlé et d'essence, et les cinq Vengeurs durent se protéger les yeux et le visage, avant de relever la tête. Il ne restait que d'immenses flammes malodorantes et de l'huile brûlée.

- Mon œuvre, sanglota Tony. J'ai envie de pleurer.

- Vous vous en remettrez, souffla Steve, yeux plissés.

- Mais même mon jet ! C'est impensable, un tel sabotage !

* * *

Ils avaient atterrit dans une plaine desséchée qui semblait s'étendre à perte de vue, où se trouvaient nombre de bâtiments désaffectés. L'asphalte semblait être le seul ruban gris réel au milieu d'un étrange monde d'illusion. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec des yeux ronds, et la bouche entrouverte, comme s'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir changé de monde.

- C'est ici, soupira Clint d'une voix blanche.

- Avec ce vacarme, ils doivent savoir qu'on est là... Fit remarquer Steve en reprenant son bouclier, le prototype de la phase 2 accroché dans le dos.

- Génial.

Clint les guida jusqu'à l'entrepôt où il s'était rendu avec Natasha, quelques jours plus tôt. A l'intérieur, la grande porte en acier du bunker. Un comité d'accueil les attendait déjà sur place : tout un corps armé.

- Docteur Banner à vous l'honneur, lança Tony.

Rien ne pouvait certainement rendre le docteur vert plus heureux. Après un hurlement caractéristique, Hulk fonça dans le tas, semant déjà la zizanie dans le camp adverse, insensible aux balles qui filaient vers lui, couvert par les autres Vengeurs. Clint prit place en hauteur et tira flèche sur flèche, de même que Stark qui les cernait comme un vautour, Steve et Thor préférant se mesurer à un corps à corps.

- La porte, Banner, jasa Clint dans l'oreillette. La porte ! On s'occupe de ceux-là !

Aussitôt, il vit la tache verte écraser ses ennemis comme de simples petits soldats avant de foncer vers la désignée porte en acier trempée. Quelques coups d'épaules plus tard, elle sortait de ses gonds et s'écrasait. Quand Hulk se retourna vers ses compagnons, les soldats d'HYDRA étaient tous au sol, et ils s'échangeaient des regards à la fois fiers et hébétés. Les Vengeurs s'infiltrèrent dans le bunker, descendant une suite d'escalier de béton couverts de poussière. La place était entièrement déserte. Les couloirs éclairés au néon, misérablement vides, et le tout, silencieux comme une cathédrale.

- Bien, il est important de ne pas se séparer, exposa Clint. Ça pourrait rapidement dégénérer.

Les autres opinèrent et ils se mirent à déambuler dans les couloirs, sur leurs gardes. Ils avançaient depuis très peu de temps quand un bruit sourd et métallique se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Une minute, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? S'agita Steve.

- Si je ne m'abuse, c'était la porte, répondit Jarvis à la place des autres, tout aussi incrédules.

- Pas possible, se défendit Stark, elle est défoncée.

- Je suis sûr que c'est la porte.

- Et je suis sûr que c'est imposs...

Une silhouette se découpa devant eux à ce moment-là, les faisant tous taire. Natasha se tenait là, armée de ses deux pistolets habituels. Le regard vide et d'un bleu glacé. Clint serra les dents. Cette vision, de son amie, prête à s'en prendre à lui, le mettait dans tous ses états. Steve fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être le gentil garçon. De ne pas blesser ses amis même lorsqu'ils en voulaient à sa vie. Il pensait qu'ainsi, leurs ennemis resteraient à distance. Mais ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient sans pitié. Alors, il le serait aussi.

Fatigué de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Rogers lança son bouclier. Natasha l'arrêta, comme Steve s'y attendait. Il s'élança contre elle. Dès lors, ce fut la mêlée. Natasha se jeta sur eux tandis que l'offensive commençait de l'autre côté. Les Vengeurs auraient pu penser qu'à cinq contre une, ce serait facile. Il n'en fut rien. Une cohorte de soldats d'Hydra débarquèrent à leurs tours et fondirent sur eux. Natasha connaissait tous les points faibles de ses coéquipiers, ainsi que leurs techniques de combats. Appuyée par les soldats ennemis, elle parvenait à faire en sorte que les rayons que lui jetaient Tony touchent Banner, tout en parvenant à maintenir la distance avec Clint. Elle dévia les éclairs de Thor grâce à ses propres gadgets électriques.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Steve décida d'essayer le prototype. Thor le couvrit, s'en allant attaquer les soldats d'HYDRA de front tandis que le Capitaine essayait de faire fonctionner la machine. Mais vu le léger retard technologique accumulé, il eut quelque peu de mal à le faire. En d'autres lieux, la situation aurait même pû être cocasse. Au même moment, Bruce, fatigué par les bonds agiles de Natasha, l'avait prise par le pied et jeté dans le mur, qu'elle heurta violemment avant de s'écraser. Alors que Clint et Tony la regardaient, pantois, tout en se concentrant sur leurs ennemis qui continuaient d'arriver, Hulk renifla, et un bruit étrange et sifflant se fit entendre.

- Tout le monde à terre !

Tous les trois firent volte-face pour voir un imposant rayon orange filer droit. Une pluie de graviers et un trou dans le mur plus tard, ils étaient à terre. Eux, Natasha et les soldats adverses. Seul le Hulk n'avait pas cillé. Tony, à peine affecté dans son armure, cligna des yeux en se relevant.

- Filer le prototype au vieux c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée…

Clint, de son côté, courut vers Natasha. Celle-ci, hébétée, reprenait conscience lentement, regardant autour d'elle d'un air absent. Thor rappela Mjöllnir à lui et Hulk grogna. Ni une, ni deux, ils allèrent s'occuper des soldats d'HYDRA qui se relevaient malgré l'explosion. Barton fit passer son bras sur les épaules de Natasha et la remit sur pied, tandis qu'elle titubait. Elle posa sa main sur son front, comme prise d'une migraine.

- Vous devez partir... Balbutia-t-elle. Avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent…

- Non, argua Clint. Cette fois, je ne pars pas sans toi.

La seconde suivante, sans comprendre comment, ils crevèrent tous le plafond. Littéralement. Et ils furent éjectés de la terre comme un geyser, avant d'atterrir lourdement au sol. Et cette fois, ils mirent autant de temps à reprendre conscience. Steve se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le prototype de la phase 2 s'étant enfoncé dans son ventre. Stark constata les dégâts sur son armure, tandis que Thor, Clint et Natasha se relevaient difficilement. Hulk secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des graviers dans ses cheveux, et grogna.

Dans l'usine désaffecté se tenaient, droit comme des piquets, deux individus. Le premier était musclé, avec des cheveux argentés aux racines noires. La seconde était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleurs de feu, au regard vide, les mains entourées d'une étrange énergie rouge.

Tony se sentit d'être de nouveau sarcastique.

- C'est le festival du Rock et on ne nous as pas prévenus ?

Clint chargea le fusil asgardien et Steve remit en marche le prototype. Thor commença à faire tournoyer son marteau, Natasha secoua la tête, Stark alluma ses rayons laser, et Hulk rugit.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Si vous êtes arrivés au bout, j'espère que ça vous as plu. Dans tous les cas, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je vous invite, chers lecteurs, à réagir et à donner vos avis dans la case review juste en bas ! A une prochaine si vous êtes toujours de l'aventure !**


End file.
